Dirty Love
by mybookboyfriendsaresosexy
Summary: After being abandoned by their father Jace and Clary, two siblings, are trying to deal with their psychotic mother who is abusive and chaotic. They need each other desperately to save themselves, but how far can desperation take these two young kids? Will they succumb to their desires? Rated M. AU. OOC. Incest. Extreme themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I have lots of stories I should be writing right now but lots of people have been taking on the theme of incest in their stories and I have always wanted to try it out but never knew how to go about it, well now I do! If you guys are not okay with incest then don't read this but I really hope you do!**

**I just wanted to try twisted fucked up characters for once x)**

**I'm used to writing all of my stories in past tense but I wanted to try present tense so if I slip into past tense please tell me! It's slightly different getting used to it!**

**This story's rating is M for sexual content, extreme themes, swearing & violence. **

**I don't own TMI or its characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**Clary – 8 years old.**_

_**Jace – 11 years old.**_

* * *

"Clarissa, stop running in the house!" Jocelyn yells at Clary. Jocelyn doesn't let Clary call her Mom and Jocelyn will never use the name 'Clary'.

"But Jocelyn I'm so bored! Why won't you ever let me leave the house?" Clary cries.

Jocelyn has never let Clary leave the house. Jocelyn says it's because Clary is too young but she knows that's a lie. Clary has an older brother. His name is Jonathan but everyone calls him Jace, except for mother of course. Clary only calls Jocelyn 'mother' in her head and Clary knows mother lets Jace leave the house whenever he wants.

He would leave the house when he was her age too, so why can't she leave? Jace is mothers' favourite child. Ever since daddy left us mother has been so mean to Clary. She says it's Clary's fault that he left. Because he wanted young and she was getting old. She said it's because Clary was young and looked like her. Clary didn't understand. She was only five. She just wanted her mommy and daddy to love her.

Jocelyn never lets her spend much time with Jace. She says she wants her to feel the way she felt when daddy left her, so she steals Jace away from her.

"Shut your god damn mouth Clarissa. You can't leave the house because you don't deserve to leave the house. If you're bored wait for Jonathan to come home. Maybe I'll let you play with him." Mother has become so cruel after daddy left. She smacks her sometimes. She'll never hit Jace though. He doesn't look like daddy though. She always says she wished he did.

A few hours later while Clary is playing in the attic upstairs Jace walks through the front door. Clary has been waiting for this moment since she woke up and found Jace gone already. Clary thinks of Jace as her protector. He is her angel. Clary loves him very much and hates when mother takes him away.

"Oh my boy! You're home!" Jocelyn runs over to Jace, shrieking. She brushes the rain of his face and runs her hands up and down his body to warm him up. It's obvious he's been out in the rain on purpose. Clary watches from the top of the stairs as Jocelyn takes care of Jace. Clary's anger spikes up. She wants to run down there and push Jocelyn out of the way and take care of Jace herself. She hates that her mother will never let Clary spend much time with Jace. Mother always takes Jace for herself.

"Hello mother." Jace welcomes Jocelyn, shivering in his boots. He looks over mothers head and spies Clary on the top of the stairs. He gives her a short smile and turns away to look at mother. When Jace does this Clary feels her inside twists. _That's my brother_, she thinks.

"Jonathan! What appalling things have you been up to? You are soaked to the boot!" Jocelyn exclaims.

"I was just out with a few friends," Jace explains, "nothing to worry about."

"I didn't think you'd come in so late!" Jocelyn leans over to leave a big kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry me like that again."

"Okay mother." Jace sighs.

"I suggest you go upstairs and shower up and deal to Clary would you? She's been a pain in my backside all day. I need you to shut her up." Jocelyn huffs as she hangs up Jace's wet coat and sets the fire on.

"Of course I will mother." Jace bows out and heads up the stairs.

Clary's heart begins to race as she hears Jace's footsteps get louder against the concrete stairs. She heads towards her room in the attic. Jocelyn gave Clary that room to keep her isolated. She knows that.

"Do you want me to chase you Clary?" She hears Jace say. She can imagine Jace's infectious grin.

She begins to run up the stairs faster.

"I'm coming after you!"

She almost reaches her door.

"You have nowhere to hide!" Jace yells.

She opens the door and runs under her bed. Her childlike mind makes her believe Jace won't see the lump of her body under the covers.

"Clary, Clary, Clary, where are you?" She hears Jace taunt.

She bites her lip trying so hard not to laugh, but it's getting harder. She hears herself giggling but believes Jace won't be able to hear her.

"What's that lump under the bed?" She hears Jace question. "It can't be Clary, can it?"

Suddenly the covers are ripped off her and she squeals, laughing her head off.

"There you are!" Jace beams at her and hugs her tight. "How was your day?"

"Boring. Sad. Like it's been for the past three years. I missed you today." Clary frowns.

"I missed you too Clary pie." Jace sighs.

"Why couldn't you come home early today?" Clary asks desperately.

"Sorry sweetie. As much as you hate being in this house, I hate it more. Mom has become odd. You know that. But one day I promise I'll get us both away from her. Do you have any new bruises?" Jace asks her gently. His soft golden eyes drift over her like a caress. It makes her suddenly warm and fills her with love. This is what she waits for when she gets to see Jace. She hasn't felt a presence of love from anyone except Jace since her daddy left her.

"Yes. My left arm has a few bruises and my stomach." Jace furrows his eyebrows and frowns at her.

"I don't understand why she does this." Jace mutters to himself. He grabs her arm gently and softly runs his hands over her bruises.

"Neither do I, but it is okay, I'm used to it," Clary shrugs. "Does she hurt you?"

Jace's eyes widen like he didn't expect her to ask that. She knows Jocelyn hurts Jace too. She hears the painful moans and groans from Jocelyn's room when Jocelyn forces Jace to go with her and takes him away from Clary. Sometimes Clary hears Jocelyn moan too. She never asks though. She would never have the courage.

Jace tightly coughs, "No sweetie, she doesn't touch me. Would you mind lifting up your shirt off so I could see the bruises on your stomach?"

Clary nods quickly wanting Jace's soothing touch. She aches for it. She slowly reaches over to lift her shirt up carefully so she didn't irritate her bruises. Jace sucks in a deep breath as he eyes the purple-green bruises on the side of her stomach.

"Jesus, they're getting worse." Jace whispers. "Let me get some soothing cream. Maybe it'll help. You should stay in bed for the next few days though little sister."

"I'm sick of being stuck in this house. Jocelyn never lets me leave. It's been over two years since I have." Clary cries, close to tears.

"I know I know." Jace runs a calming hand through Clary's red curly hair and the tension slowly falls from her shoulders. "Soon I'll get us away from here, I promise."

He leaves the room and quickly comes back with the soothing cream. "Turn on your side."

Clary turns onto her good side and Jace pushes her shirt up. He squirts some cream on to his hands and rubs them together. His cool hands press against her skin and begin to rub small gentle circles. Clary lets out a ragged breath of relief and then whimpers.

"Am I hurting you?" Jace asks softly.

"No, it feels nice." Clary says, smiling softly.

"I'm so sorry I can't take care of you like this all the time." Jace whispers sadly.

"It's okay." Clary mutters, too blissed out to care.

Ten minutes later after Jace has tended to Clary's wounds Jace leaves to take a shower.

Clary hears the water of the shower running and wishes she could take a shower whenever she wanted. Jocelyn only lets her take a shower once a week which leaves her feeling greasy and disgusting. She doesn't know how Jace can stand to be around her. Maybe it's a good thing she's not allowed to leave the house; people wouldn't want to be around her anyways.

The water stops running and through the open door of the attic Clary watches as Jace leaves the bathroom as steam erupts around him. She watches the water stream down his golden tan skin. His towel hangs low on his hips. He is very skinny and lean for his age. He has smooth skin and beautiful features. Clary imagines when he goes to school that many of the young girls would have crushes on him. Clary has to learn at home, when Jocelyn can be bothered. For a quick second Jace looks up at the attic door and meets eyes with Clary. Clary has to catch her breath. Clary has always loved his eyes, full of love and attention. He smirks at her quickly and continues to walk straight into Jocelyn's room.

Hmm, strange.

* * *

_**Clary – 11 years old.**_

_**Jace – 14 years old.**_

* * *

It has been almost six years since Clary has left her house. Things have changed over the past three years. She began to grow breasts a few months ago. Jocelyn refuses to buy her a bra or even a training bra. Jocelyn tells her she has to stay the little girl her daddy wanted her to be so she ignores any traits of Clary growing up. Clary notices she also has more hair around her pubic area, legs ad under her arms, fortunately Jocelyn has shown Clary how to get rid of that hair. She also lets Clary shower when she wants now, thank God; however, Jocelyn still makes Clary wear her clothes from when she was younger.

This frustrates Clary a lot as she barely fits in them. When she wears them her midriff is exposed and her nipples poke through the thin material of her clothes. She feels embarrassed whenever Jace walks by. She notices that he tries not to look but it's not his fault her body is put on display so obviously.

Her relationship with Jace has also changed. They barely see each other. Jace has become busy with his own life and with his relationship with Jocelyn. He has no time for Clary anymore. The things he once promised her have long been forgotten. She believes she is slowly going mad. How can someone go so long without companionship? Jocelyn however still treats her badly. Bruises are never ending on her body, but now she doesn't have Jace to make her feel better. Clary only has herself to depend on now.

She doesn't think of Jace as her protector anymore. She has grown up from that. Jace still attends school and goes out with his friends but Jocelyn is even more protective of Jace than she used to be. She hates when he goes out with his friends but refuses to get angry at him. Jocelyn never wants to upset him.

Jace has changed too. He has more facial hair. He has more muscles. He is leaner than ever. He is even more beautiful. He walks with an air of tightness. He is bigger than he used to be. Clary thinks he may have a girlfriend now.

Even though Jocelyn still treats Clary badly, she tends to ignore her more than ever, which to be honest, is better for Clary. She is completely isolated and she is better off like that. Clary tends to get the worst treatment when Jace has done something Jocelyn doesn't like and then she just takes it all out on Clary.

Late at night when Jocelyn and Jace believe Clary is asleep, Clary hears their voices softly drifting into their room. She can never hear them properly though. What she does hear is their moans from Jocelyn's room. This deeply upsets Clary. She hates the idea of Jocelyn hurting Jace but she cannot do anything about it.

Jace had become moodier and more unsettling over the years. When Clary turned nine, Jace had slowly started making less time for her and more time for Jocelyn and him. She didn't think he meant to but he just slowly forgot about her. Now they occasionally pass each other in the hall with quick glances.

Long gone are the moments when he would play games with her so she wouldn't feel so trapped and long gone are the moments when he would tend to her wounds so carefully. She couldn't blame him though. If she had the opportunity to leave the house everyday if it meant leaving him behind she might have gone for it too, just maybe.

Clary grabs a towel from her rack and some clean clothes and heads towards the bathroom to shower. Her long hair falls down to her butt. It is unruly, wild and everywhere. She wishes that just once Jocelyn would let her use her hair dryer or hair straightener. Clary turns the shower tap to a lukewarm setting so it won't burn her cuts. She sighs as she steps into the clean, refreshing water.

She cleans herself with the soap all over her skin and scrubs some shaving cream under her arms, on and between her legs and shaves the hair off. She spends some extra time in the shower knowing that only Jace is at home at the moment and he won't say anything about her lounging in the shower. Jocelyn only gives her ten minutes to shower and then she cuts off the water supply. Clary hated the times when she still had conditioner in her hair and Jocelyn cut her off.

Clary steps out the shower and dries herself with the towel and wraps another one on her head. She quickly puts on the vest Jocelyn bought her a year ago that barely fits and exposes her midriff and makes her nipples poke through with a pair of night shorts. She steps out of the bathroom, the steam suffocating her and she notices Jace standing there in the hallway. She squeaks quietly and her heart skips a beat like it always does when she sees him.

The last time she saw him was a week ago. He always comes home after she is in bed, leaves before she wakes up and when he is home he spends all his time in Jocelyn's room. She doesn't understand why he even has his own room when he spends so much time with Jocelyn. _Nope,_ Clary says to herself, _no, that's not jealously._ _But he's my brother. Mine. But he's her son. _Clary sighs inside as she looks over at Jace. He looks rugged and handsome. He quickly looks up at her and they meet eyes.

"Hey." He says, his voice so deep from reaching puberty. Jocelyn taught her that in short detail when Clary woke her up crying about her first period. She had thought she was dying at first or had vaginal cancer, if that even exists. She then told her that boys and girls go through this process of change and that was her science lesson over.

"Uh, hi, hiya Jace." She feels like face palming her head against the wall.

"Hey Clary." She watches as his gaze skims up and down her body. She feels vulnerable with her body on display like this, her nipples taut and obvious in front of him. She feels herself burning up under his gaze. His face barely changes expression though.

"Haven't seen you in a while." She gave him a meek smile.

The last time they exchanged words was four weeks ago and it wasn't a pretty conversation. It made her nervous as she seemed to be in a similar situation.

"_God damn it Clary cover the fuck up you look like a slut." Jace growled at her as he noticed parts of her that he shouldn't have been noticing. The tension in this house was getting crazy._

"_If I had clothes that fit me I would!" She yelled back at him. Angry that he was yelling at her for something that was not her fault._

"_Maybe if you stopped pissing mother off so much she'd buy you clothes that actually fit you!" He yelled._

"_What did I do to piss her off, huh? Nothing! Nothing!" She cried._

"_Shut your fucking mouth! Just fucking shut it! Maybe you should just drop dead!" His eyes blazed at her. _

_She gasped in shock and recoiled. Regret flashed in Jace's eyes but just as quickly disappeared as he walked away._

_Later that night, she was sure she felt someone kissing her forehead and apologizing over and over again, but she was so deep in sleep she knew she must have been dreaming, or wishful thinking._

"Yeah I've been busy," Jace said flippantly. "There's food in the kitchen. Mother won't be home until morning so I'm heading out for the night in a while. I just wanted you to know you'd be home alone."

"Alright." Clary quickly nods her head. Jace once again looks up and down Clary's body. She thinks he's remembering the last time we spoke and argued but she doesn't think he will bring it up. He scares her a lot recently.

Jace suddenly steps towards her and roughly grabs her around her waist and pulls her into him. She gasps as his arms wrap around her body, holding her so delicately. She can feel her nipples pressed against his chest, her heart beating crazily and a throbbing sensation in her lower abdomen.

"I miss you," Jace says, his face in her neck, sniffing her hair. "A lot, little sister."

After the initial shock of being hugged after two years she croaks out a "me too,"

"I'm sorry about everything. I'll be around more often." His eyes promise as he searches her gaze. With that, he walks away.

* * *

**Whoa! First chapter done! I've never written things with such subtle fucked-up-ness lol! As you can tell something is going on with Jace and Jocelyn. This chapter was mainly a set up for the story, more plot will be developed on. Next chapter Jace will be 16 & Clary will be 13. I hope you guys like this and don't think it's fucked up! As I said I find incest an interesting concept and wanted to try it out. Don't worry guys a romantic aspect will come soon. In the next chapter we will get more of a Jace perspective. I hope you like it! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the great response to the first chapter guys! Make's me really excited to share this story with you! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the first one. So I've decided this story will be a short story. I have a certain idea where this story will go and it will maybe be about 10 – 15 chapters. I hope. Most times I find myself going over lol. **

**This chapter gets slightly hot x) if you guys don't like incest turn away nooow. Btw guys I hope you understand Clary's actions in this chapter. Remember she knows nothing; she has been trapped in that house all her life. She is completely naïve. Completely innocent.**

**These first few chapters will be exploring their desires for each other as they grow up and then the plot will come in and soon secrets and what has been going on with Jocelyn will be revealed.**

**Remember they're both fucked up. You'll learn soon why.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_**Clary – 13 years old. **_

_**Jace – 16 years old.**_

* * *

Today Jocelyn isn't home. Jace watches as Clary sways across the room to head up the stairs. He notices how she has become so skinny over the years. The madness in this house has led her to starvation; times had come when Jace had to force feed food in her mouth. He also notices, but tries not to, the way her clothes fit snugly on her lithe figure. He knows this is because of him. A year ago he tried to convince mother to buy Clary more clothes but she got hysterical and yelled about how he cares more about Clary than her. He promised that wasn't true but Jace has proved many times his promises don't mean anything. Since then mother buys Clary new clothes every other month that actually fit her.

He doesn't know how Clary has survived for so long; she hasn't been allowed to leave the house since she was five years old whereas he can leave whenever he wants. He thinks his sister is so strong. If he were in Clary's place he would have cracked ages ago.

High school is a ride for Jace. He attends an all-boys school. Jocelyn's choice. He goes to school almost every other day, he entertains his classmates and learns what he can. He see's girls outside the school waiting for boys and some have approached him but they know to never take him seriously. No girl could get close to him, especially with Jocelyn in the way. The closest he has ever been to a girl is probably Clary, his own sister, which is really sad. When Jace thinks of his mother he feels a flurry of emotions run through him. His mother treats him like an angel but treats Clary like shit. Jace can't stand it.

He promised Clary a long time ago he would save her from this situation but he let his own life get ahead of him. He decided to turn that around though two years and promised he would be around more. Jace loves his sister Clary more than anymore, even if he doesn't show it. He wants to protect her but if he gets close to her than mother would get angrier at Clary so he has to stay away from her.

Ever since that day he promised to save her he has been around a lot more to keep Clary company. He tries to defend her to Jocelyn and tries to make things better between them. So for so not great, but he was slowly trying. He tries to keep her occupied and her mind off of all the craziness of the family. It's not the best situation yet but they're slowly getting there. There is awkwardness. He has a plan though, to get them out. He just has to wait a few years.

Clary is his best friend. She has always been there for him but he knows that's only because she's trapped in this house. He wishes he could take her away from her life. Jace knows that there is something psychologically wrong with his mother; after all he takes psychology at high school. He knows what Clary is going through could mess her up so badly.

He also knows what his mother does to him, the way she _touches_ him is wrong. He cannot stop her though otherwise everything will turn to hell, so he lets her do whatever she wants. He is too used to it anyway, it has been happening since he was eleven. He knows how fucked up it all is, but he can't stop himself.

He also knows the way he thinks about Clary can be wrong too…sometimes. Sometimes he just wants to protect her and take her away from this world, but other times he thinks about the way parts of her are slowly growing and the parts of her he has seen. Even though they are the only two in this large house most of the time, they don't have much privacy. They always seem to be running into each other.

"Uh, Jace?" Clary questions before she heads up the stairs.

"Yes?" He replies.

"Can you help me with my homework? I'm struggling on it." She asks timidly, like she is frightened of him. He hates that. Even after he made things better she is still scared. He does not blame her though. Even though Clary is home schooled mother still gives her homework.

"Of course, lead the way." Jace says kindly, not wanting to upset her.

He follows her lead as she walks up the stairs, her legs shaking slightly. Jace notices this. He feels the tension in the room as she closes her bedroom door behind them. They're friendship has been distorted so wrongly. If mother knew he was there right now she'd have his head in.

Clary grabs her books from her desk and spreads them out on the bed and then sits on one side of the bed. He takes a seat on the otherside, the books are their barrier. From what, he wonders. As Jace looks at her chemistry homework he notices that her work is the same work he does at school. Mother has been pushing Clary to do work that is for sixteen year olds when she is only thirteen? No wonder she finds it so difficult. Jace isn't surprised by mother's pushy ways. She has been doing this her whole life.

"I don't know whether I will be able to help you with this, I can just about do it myself." Jace says giving her a small smile.

Surprise flickers through Clary's eyes as she realises what Jace had realised just before. Mother has been pushing her.

"I hate her." Clary mumbles.

"I know you do," Jace says softly. "Let me help you as much as I can though." Clary has no idea how much more that goes than homework. Jace watches as Clary struggles to answer one of the questions. He wants to help her but he knows she needs to figure it out herself. He loves the way her eyes brighten when she gets an answer right. After helping her for a few hours he needs a break.

"Do you mind if I go shower? I need to clean up." Jace asks her. Truth is Jace is in _pain_.

"Sure. Go ahead." Clary watches as he nods his head and leaves the room.

Jace is sixteen now, Clary has most definitely noticed. He is the only boy Clary has spent any time around since she was five and she has observed how he has turned into such a man, from the ten year old boy to the sixteen year old man. He is so tall now. Whenever she looks at him her abdomen muscles tighten and her heart beats faster than usual.

He has lean muscles and strong arms. His gold hair curls around his ears and his pink lips are always puckered up in a frown. His eyes are what have changed though, they used to be full of love and adoration, but now they are filled with uncertainty and are hesitant. She can see him coming back to her though, very slowly.

When he wears sweatpants Clary can sometimes see the 'V' outline of his hips. Clary has no idea what goes beyond that. Jocelyn has never taught her that. When she asked a year ago Jocelyn told her she wouldn't need to know as no man would want her near 'there'. Too bad Clary didn't even know what 'there' was. Were boys the same down there as girls? Clary wondered about it from time to time. She wished Jocelyn would teach her the biology of humans so she wouldn't be so clueless and naïve.

She jumps as she hears the water jump start to life from the second floor. Clary imagines what Jace might look like naked, with water streaming down his body. She wonders if she was to sneak into the bathroom, would she be able to get a look at how boys look naked? Clary knows this is wrong, but her curiosity is pushing her to do it. Would it be such a bad thing to sneak in to see him? To finally know what a boy looks like? She thinks not.

Jace watches as the water pounds against his body. He groans as he remembers why he needs this shower in the first place. He is _painfully, painfully_ hard. Sitting next to Clary for two hours had his groin aching, watching the way she bit and wrapped her lips around her pencil had him wondering what her lips would be like around something else. He slaps his head as these images enter his head.

He doesn't know exactly when these fantasies about his sister started. At first he just wanted to protect her like a good brother should but then he noticed things about her were starting to change. He tried _so_ hard, he really did, but he noticed. He noticed the way her curves were starting to fill out, how she was growing breasts.

Because of the clothes Jocelyn used to make Clary wear her nipples were on display whenever they got hard. Her midriff was always exposed and he could never be around her for long without becoming physically obvious about the way he felt, it literally was so _hard_.

His first ever wet dream was of Clary riding him. He doesn't understand why he sees her that way. She is only thirteen. He thinks it's because she is the only girl he knows, except for his mother of course. He would have randomly have fantasies about Clary. He told himself they would eventually go away.

Jace's hand drifts towards his erection. He grips it hard and remembers the way Clary looks at him. He imagines his hands are actually her hands. He knows she is attracted to him. He sees the way she looks at him. The way colour raises in her cheek and her breath catches when he is too close. He rubs slowly as he thinks of Clary, her red hair swaying against her butt, her green eyes lighting up and the smooth curve of her supple body. _She's only thirteen you sick son of a bitch. _He doesn't care.

He looks up and down but then back up in surprise as he spots Clary standing against the door watching his hand. His eyes widen. She stands there watching his hand wrapped around his cock. She has yet to notice that he has spotted her. Her eyes are hooded and her chest is falling up and down quickly. He has no idea why she is there, but if she's watching, he is going to give her a show.

He leans his head back against the shower door and spreads his legs slightly. He slowly begins to pump up and down.

Clary cannot believe just how different boys are to girls. The bathroom is filled with steam and hot humidity. The shower doors are slightly misted but not enough that she can't see Jace through the glass. She gawks at his veiny solid arms, strong muscular thighs and lean chest. She looks towards the point where his 'V' ends. What she sees is not what she expects. She catches a glimpse of an appendage sticking out of his pubic bone. It is long and as thick as her wrist. It stands tall and looks firm. His hand slowly reaches for it and he grabs onto it, throwing his head back. He releases a painful sounding groan and gasps a little.

She tries to stop herself from gasping but she is too late. She doesn't know why but the sound he makes and the sight of him makes her throb. She looks up and is met by his eyes. He is staring right at her. Her heart began hammering. She runs out of the door. She can feel her heart beat in her cheek, and the colour rising already.

She shoots up the stairs to her attic room but she can hear Jace's footstep quick and heavy behind her. She tries to close the door behind her but Jace is quick. The door is slammed shut and Clary feels herself being pushed up against the wall. She can feel that he's still naked. She can feel the water from his body seeping through her clothes. He chased after her naked.

"I'm so sorry! I was looking for something! I forgot you were in there!" Clary cries, her eyes are clenched shut.

She slowly opens her eyes and looks down at his erection.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Jace says when he catches where her gaze is looking.

"I-I-I I'm sorry, I ju-just wanted to kn-know wha…" Clary trails off, her heart racing. She can't believe she got caught. She was so stupid.

"What did you want to know?" Jace asks quietly.

"Jocelyn never taught me about…and I just wanted to know. I'm so sorry." Clary looks away in shame.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Jace asks softly. Jace can feel his heart racing and his groin thumping at the idea. He hates that Clary feels ashamed. Especially since he's been having even worse thoughts. Hers are only out of curiosity and naivety of being trapped in this house for so long. His thoughts have come from a much darker place.

"What would you teach me?"

"Anything you want. You know I'd do anything to keep you happy." Jace promises.

"Can you explain what that was then?–Back in the shower?" Clary asks innocently.

Jace sucks in a deep breath. He quickly turns around to grab a towel that lies on Clary's bed and wraps it around his waist.

"Sit," He instructs, pointing towards the bed. He awkwardly rubs the back of his head, "I'm assuming Jocelyn never taught you anything about guys and how they work?"

She nods her head. "She only taught me about the female necessities."

"Do you know what sex is?" She shakes her head. She's confused. _Fuck_, he thinks, _she doesn't know what that is_.

"Basically to make a baby you have to have sex. That's when a female and a male come together…" Jace explains the whole awkward process; Clary listens, embarrassed but intrigued. She never knew this, she never knew how babies were made, and Jocelyn refuses to tell her. "It's not just for that though, it's a way for people who love each other to make each other feel good and loved."

"So it's something you and me could do?" Clary asks unknowingly.

"No! no, no! When I say love I don't mean relatives or parents or siblings, it's between two people, non-related, who love each other, who are in a relationship, like boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh okay." Clary frowns. "That still doesn't explain what you were doing in the shower."

"Well Clary," Jace cringes but knows he has to tell her these things otherwise no one will, "certain things will get a guy in the mood and when that happens and a girl isn't around, a guy can make himself feel good and girls can do it too."

"Is that why you were rubbing yourself?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jace says, hoping she would forget this conversation in the soon future.

"How would girls do it then?" Clary asks.

"Erm the same sort of thing." Jace answers awkwardly.

"Could you show me how?" Jace's heart begins to race faster.

"You want me to show you how?" Jace repeats slowly. He loosely leaves his hands in front of his now growing erection to hide it from Clary.

"Yes? No? I don't know whether I'd do it. But if I decided to I'd want to know how." Clary shrugs.

"Uh, okay, take your trousers and underwear off." Jace initiates. _What the fuck are you doing?_ He thinks. He doesn't care. He's too turned on.

Clary quickly slides out of her trousers and underwear and tosses them to the side.

"Now what?" she asks.

"Erm, lie down on the bed."

She does as he says and then asks what to do.

"Spread your legs a little wider." Jace's heart is racing. He knows what he's doing. _Taking advantage. _But he wants this.

"Err, okay," She says nervously.

He looks at her pubic area. He sees her small petal like lips and her button. Her skin is smooth, clean and hairless.

He can see that she is glistening. It makes him throb.

He pulls one of her hands from her sides and brings it down to her pelvis. Jace can see her chest quickly rising and falling.

"Place it right here." Jace whispers. Just before she can touch herself for the first time they both look up as they hear the booming voice.

"Clarissa, Jonathan! I am back." Jocelyn's voice echoes through the hallway.

Jace's eyes widen.

"Shit."

* * *

**Hmm I don't know how I feel about this. It was so creepy and weird and made me feel creepy and weird lol. I liked it though, weirdly, I hope you guys like it too! Thanks for all the review guys! Please review more! Tell me if there's anything you'd like to see or if you even liked this or where it's going. I have no idea where I'm going romantically with this story but I know what the family plot is lol. REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! I love it! I love how much you guys love this story :) keep it coming! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**Clary - 13 years old.**_

_**Jace - 16 years old.**_

* * *

"Jonathan, I'm home!" Jace cowers away from Clary and cringes as he hears Jocelyn's seductive and demanding tone. Clary doesn't hear this though, her ears are innocent. He hates when Jocelyn calls him Jonathan.

"You should go quickly," Clary's eyes flash in panic. "Were going to get in trouble."

"I don't want to," Jace says angrily.

"Jace," Clary drawls in warning, "come on, we can't get in trouble. She'll punish me, not you."

This seems to get Jace's attention, his eyes flicker back to where she lays naked and then back to her eyes.

"I'm going to sneak out the back, I can't deal with her right now, tell her I haven't been here for a few hours." Clary nods her head quickly and he stealthily runs on the heels of his toes to the back of the house.

Clary quickly puts her clothes back on and heads down the stairs, trying her best to ease her racing heart and to stop shaking.

"He's not home," Clary tells Jocelyn, "he left a few hours."

"Oh, alright," Jocelyn frowns, "did he say when he was coming back?"

"No. Sorry." Clary whispers.

"I'm going to bed, it's late. If he comes home and you're still awake let him know that I need him immediately." Jocelyn demands.

"Okay Jocelyn." Clary whispers.

She looks at the clock and sees it is 1am. Where did Jace expect to go right now?

Jace runs as quickly as he can beyond the walls that barricade the house. He can't be around Jocelyn. She messes with his mind and makes him feel things no boy should feel towards his mother. It makes him feel sick, queasy and ugly. He knows Jocelyn uses him in ways he knows are wrong, but if it means she won't go after Clary, by all means may Jocelyn use him. Jace doesn't like the way his mother treats him. It's wrong and spiteful. Jocelyn says it's his own fault because of the way he looks just like his father.

Valentine Morgenstern. He loved Jace very much. Treated him like the best thing in the world. He loved his daughter Clary, too much. Jocelyn didn't like how much he loved his kids. She was so crazy, so adamant about it. She drove him so crazy to the point where he decided to leave. This is another reason why Jace hates his mother so much.

So when Valentine left, Jocelyn took it up to make Jace his replacement. As he grew up and continued to get older looking, Jocelyn started treating him like a _man _not a son. Jocelyn used to touch him wrongly when he was a kid. Before he had reached puberty Jocelyn used to touch him and give him massages and make him touch her inappropriately.

At the time he didn't know what he was doing, he didn't understand why she would keep moaning like she was in pain, shrivelling on the bed and then smiling in relief. He didn't understand what it meant when she made him touch her breasts and put his hands in between her legs. She used to touch his dick but he would never get hard. He was too young to have an erection.

Once they started learning about sex education and puberty in school he realised everything. He realised everything Jocelyn had done. And it was so wrong. He could still remember the day he was thirteen and he was in school, learning about sex and hearing the other boys' gossip about what they had read in magazines or on X-rated websites. Once he had gotten home that day he had thrown up four times, had the urge to kill himself and kill Jocelyn twice. He had gotten into a large argument with Jocelyn that day.

"_How could you! How could you touch me like that? How could you make me touch you like that? You're a monster!" Jace cried at his mother._

"_No, no, no I'm not! I was just trying to show you that I love you! I'm your mom! Why are you so angry?" she yelled back as tears stormed down her face. _

"_No! Mothers don't show they love their sons like that! You are sick!" Jace thundered. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears and felt the sensation of strong waves making his head spin._

"_No! I didn't do anything wrong!" Jocelyn repeated. _

"_I can't be here! You're sick! I'm leaving!" Jace vowed as he pushed through Jocelyn to get to his room._

"_Oh yeah, what about Clary?" Jocelyn smirked. "Think you're leaving with her too? Not over my dead body!"_

_This caused Jace to freeze. He spoke in a low unwavering tone. "Fine. I will stay; however, you will not touch me like that again and I won't touch you."_

"_It's always that little bitch that makes you stay huh? It's the only reason your father stuck around for so long too! But even eventually he got tired of it!" Jocelyn screamed as she stormed off._

Ever since then Jace always went out with his "friends" to get away from Jocelyn. He couldn't be around her anymore. Her presence made him sick. Jace was only glad that she hadn't made him have sex with her. She had tried subtle things that would hopefully seduce him but he wasn't going for it. She would always invite her to his room; walk around naked when she knew Clary was asleep.

How sick was it that he knew what his mother looked like naked? That he knew what she looked like when she came? She would always casually touch his back, rub his arms and rub his legs under the table. He wouldn't leave because of Clary though. He hates Jocelyn because he had to distance himself from Clary because of it, but now they were slowly getting back to where they started; which was close.

He starts burning up as he remembers what had happened in the attic. The way he could see that Clary was wet for him. Dear God, wet for her brother? Poor naïve Clary. He couldn't believe Clary never knew a thing about anything that had gone on up there. He hated Jocelyn for not letting Clary have a life. It wasn't her fault that father had left mother. Mother was just a crazy bitch.

He couldn't believe that Clary had been standing there watching him shower because she was so desperate just to _know_ what a man looked like. Jace understood where Clary was coming from. If Clary had a normal mother that actually loved her and sent her to school, Clary would have learnt about this by now and wouldn't have felt so repressed. She would know what went on upstairs was so wrong. She would realise brothers and sisters don't act like that.

_Am I like Jocelyn? _He asks himself. Jocelyn took advantage of him sexually too when he didn't know anything. Didn't he just do the same thing Jocelyn did to him, to Clary? _No_, he tells himself, _you didn't keep her in the dark. _He explained everything to Clary about sex and love, and he only did what she asked. He would have never taken advantage of her. No. _I am not like Jocelyn. Never. Never. _What he did was what Clary asked for. He would never hurt her purposely. He loved her so very much. His perfect little sister, with her long wild red hair, bright green eyes, little slim waist, perky small tits..._stop Jace! Stop it! _Oh God, he feels so sick. He can't stop thinking about her. He wants to protect her, to show her a real life, to show her what real love is and let her see what the world has to show, and he wants to be by her side when he shows her.

He hasn't been around many girls his life. In elementary school he interacted with girls but they were practically babies and so was he. Until high school, he was only surrounded by _young _girls and he wasn't at that stage where he was attracted to them. By the time he started feeling attracted to the opposite sex the only girls in his life was Clary and Jocelyn.

Jocelyn was definitely not a choice.

* * *

As Jace rounds the corner he realises he has reached the lake near their house. It's a beautiful lake. Jocelyn has no idea about it since it is so far into the woods and she doesn't go in the woods. Jace wants to take Clary here one day. He wants to show her the beauty of the world; he wants to show her the stars.

Jace doesn't understand why Jocelyn hates Clary so much. He knows it's because she thinks Clary is part of the reason as to why his father left but what he doesn't understand is _how _it is her fault. She was five when he left. How could she have done anything to make him leave?

She was a just a little cherub cutie child. He remembers when she was five. He was only eight and she was so cute and chubby. She left a mess everywhere she went and kept us all on our toes. Father loved her so much; he would look at her with shining eyes. Jace never knew or understand why he left.

Jace adored her.

He still adores her.

_Clearly_.

He might adore her too much.

After a while Jace thinks it has been enough time that Jocelyn has fallen asleep and he can go see Clary quickly too and maybe finish what they started. Then he might be able to just get some sleep. In the morning he will have to leave before Jocelyn wakes up. He could wake up at a normal time and just avoid her but that would take effort and anger her which would cause her to take it out on Clary. He couldn't have that. So Jace wakes up earlier every day before she does so he can leave before she wakes up and starts to hit on him and play coy.

Jace looks at the clock and sees that it is 3 am. He strolls home and sneaks in through the back door that he left slightly open. He quickly heads up to the attic. He finds Clary lying in her bed, looking up at the open window in her slanted roof. She is awake. He watches her eyes open and close. She restlessly moves around in bed. Clary doesn't have to worry about waking up early since Jocelyn only gives her one school lesson in the afternoon or evening. If Clary got out into the real world she would be so behind in her education and it's not her fault.

Jace has thought about calling the police. He would tell them exactly how Jocelyn treated them and continues to treat them. He would call, but then he remembers he is sixteen and Clary is thirteen, so he wouldn't be given custody of her until he was eighteen. He didn't want them being split up. He would be left on his own as he is sixteen now, but Clary would be sent to a foster home and could be treated just the same as now, or worse.

Other boys there could hurt her, _touch _her. _We would NEVER allow that! She's ours! _Jace's conscious yells at him. He agrees. At least here she has him to protect her, provide her food and help her. He will help her get ahead in life so when she does finally get out of here, _and she will, _she won't be so behind in the world.

Clary turns her head as she feels a presence in her room. At first she thinks it is Jocelyn bothering her but her breath catches as she realises it is Jace. He is standing in her doorway, watching her with insightful eyes.

"Hi," he whispers into the quiet space of the large but mostly empty attic room, "I didn't think you'd still be awake so late."

"I couldn't sleep." She murmurs back.

"Did you miss me?" He smirks.

"I always miss you when you're gone." She frowns.

This makes him frown too. He hates that he's not around so much. It's not as bad as it used to be but he still can't be around Jocelyn. She makes him sick.

"Do you miss me when you're gone?" She asks shyly.

"I always do. I wish I could always be with you. You're my little sister. My favourite person in the world." She smiles at this. He's pleased. He loves when she smiles. She doesn't smile often enough.

"I miss you the most at night. I hate sleeping alone." She complains. She doesn't have any idea by saying that she has put many ideas in his head, ideas of them sleeping, _together._

"I wish I could stay here with you." Jace whispers softly.

"Come here." Clary murmurs, extending her arms out. "Come lie with me."

He immediately falls by her side. She wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer.

"You feel so warm." He purrs.

"Hmm, I've been in bed for a while. That's why." Clary reasons.

"Not true. You're always warm. So toasty warm. You're my warm ray of sunshine." Jace knows he's being overly cheesy, but Clary _never _gets compliments. She needs them to feel secure about herself and confident and he's the only person who will give them to her. She needs them if she ever wishes to survive in the real world.

"And you're my golden angel." She whispers. Jace likes that, he likes that she thinks of him as his angel; watching over her as her protector.

"I can't stay here long." He says, but cuddles up to her warm soft body anyway.

"Why's that?" She asks softly.

"I have school tomorrow and I have to wake up early. My alarm is upstairs and you don't have one." Jace says regretfully.

"Jocelyn never gave me one. She said I would never need it." Clary frowns, she has become disappointed.

"I know." She moves the bed covers over slightly to cover him and keep him warm. He catches a glimpse of her body. She's surprisingly wearing one of my old t-shirts and a pair of long bottoms. In November it's way too cold for her to walk around and sleep in a tank top and shorts. Thank God Jocelyn brought her warmer clothes and Thank God for him too, he doesn't need to be walking around with a constant hard on for his _thirteen year old sister!_

"Is that my old t-shirt?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I asked Jocelyn for some clothes that would be better for this kind of weather and Jocelyn threw it at me and said to wear it. I hope you don't mind." Clary blushes.

"Of course not. I like that you are wearing my clothes." Jace grins.

"Why?" she asks, slightly confused.

"Because it makes me feel like you are mine." Jace says, and realises as soon as he said it, that it was inappropriate.

"Of course I'm yours silly. I'm _your _little sister. You know that." She emphasises.

"Didn't mean it quite like that Clary." He mumbles.

"How did you mean it then?" She asks, fascinated.

"It doesn't matter love." He mutters.

She basks in his use of the term "love." She likes it. She nuzzles up closer, right into his chest. She wants to press against him so hard that the both of them will join to make one person.

Jace brings the bed covers over himself so more so it is on both Clary and him. She tangles one of her legs in his. Jace remembers when he was little and their father had just left, he would sneak into Clary's room and sleep with her, just like this, because she would cry so much that her daddy was gone, so Jace would hold her until she would finally calm down and fall asleep. Jace stopped doing it once he turned ten and Jocelyn demanded more of his attention. Turns out she wanted to sleep with him too, but for all the wrong reasons.

He missed sleeping beside Clary. She was so small compared to his big frame and felt so perfect against him. He has the urge to touch her and kiss her…finish off what he started earlier…

"Clary…" Jace trails off.

"Hmm?" She hums sleepily.

"Did you want to finish your lesson from earlier today?" He asks.

He hears her breathing increase.

"Do you want to?" She asks nervously.

"Do you want me to?" he asks back.

"I don't know. I-I I want to know but I'm nervous…"

"Don't worry. It's me. You can trust me. It will also help you fall asleep quite quickly;" Jace chuckles softly, "and then I'll go upstairs to bed."

"Okay." Clary agrees.

"You remember where we got up to last time?" Jace whispers.

"Yes. Hand between the legs." Clary recounts.

"Yeah," he murmurs.

"What's next?" she asks.

She stares at him with those innocent eyes. He can't do it. He can't manipulate her like this. One day when she's older and understands everything he did when they were younger, it will make her hate him. She would become traumatized because of him. He never wants his sweet Clary to feel for him what he feels towards Jocelyn. He can't become Jocelyn. He is better than that. He loves Clary, he couldn't hurt her. Jocelyn doesn't truly love them, that's why she treats them like this, treated him like _that_.

"Now, I'm going to go upstairs and sleep. This isn't something we should do, mostly me," he slips out from under the covers and plants a light kiss on her forehead and nose. "Goodnight my love."

He walks out quietly.

Clary's fear of the unknown vanishes along with her insomnia.

For now.

* * *

**Hmm! I hope you guys like it! I know I'm teasing you with these endings ;) but it's too soon for it to go too fast! Don't worry Jace won't be able to control himself for so long! Next chapter we go forward one year! And it will include Jace in high school with all his friends :) I didn't have time to check through it so sorry about any mistakes or tense mix ups! Ask me questions! Tell me your theories! Why did their dad leave?! What's wrong with Jocelyn? Tell me if you want me to reply to you to talk about the story! I want to know what you all think! Review review review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love that you love it! I really feel like Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace is the song for this story. Listen to it for this chapter if you want. Sometimes I'll recommend songs if I think they go well with a particular scene :) you don't have to listen to it of course if you don't want too. **

**Btw guys I do get really busy because I have all my finals this year so I can only update so much, so please understand and if you're not okay with incest please don't read this story! I've warned people and it's upsetting when people tell me they don't like the story because of it. I did warn you guys at the start!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**Clary – 14 years old. **_

_**Jace – 17 years old.**_

* * *

Clary turned fourteen last month in August. She should have started high school this September, but of course Jocelyn wouldn't allow that. Jace is finally in his senior year of high school. He will turn eighteen in nine months. He will finally be able to escape and take Clary with him. He can talk to the police and get justice for Clary. As soon as Clary is in his custody Jace vows she will finally go to high school and get a proper well deserved education and teen life. She may be a year behind but it won't be too bad. She deserves an education.

He has a plan.

_Make enough money to rent a place and afford necessities for Clary_

_Find a good safe area to live in within a good school's region_

_Get rid of Jocelyn from their lives_

_Take care of Clary forever. _

To do this, Jace got a job prior eleven months ago. He realised that while he was away hiding from Jocelyn, he could have been doing something more productive than just hanging around, so Jace looked for a job and found one at a lumberjacks near the woods so he began a job where he cut wood for a living. It helped him build a better upper body and he was getting good money. He now had six thousand pounds. It was still not enough.

He needed to make more money in these next few months. It wasn't all from his job though. He slowly started stealing money from Jocelyn when she wasn't around. She wasn't good with money. She never did realise. Over the past year Jocelyn has been less clingy and gave him longing stares instead. Jace is glad, now he doesn't have to worry about leaving to avoid Jocelyn at much but now he goes to go to his job.

He was going to need enough money to keep going for a few months once he left with Clary. He would need enough money to rent a place. He had looked and called for an apartment in New York City and the leaseholder said that a two thousand quid would be enough for a deposit for one month. That would leave him with four thousand. That would only cover one more month if he spent the money on things for Clary and him, maybe two months if he didn't spend that much. He needed to make more money quick.

He knew Jocelyn had lots of money. It showed when she came back from long nights away. Jace always had the urge to leave when she went away but he knew she would make him come back by getting the law involved. He wouldn't even be able to get abuse charges against her because she had stopped hitting Clary a while ago. He just didn't want Clary going into foster care. He knew she hid it in the house since Jocelyn doesn't believe in banks. He just needed to find where she hid it. If soon came the time when he had to get Clary away and he didn't have the money, he would have to sweet talk her into telling him where it is even if that meant sleeping with her. Clary looks slightly like Jocelyn. If Jace just squashes his eyes he could be with Jocelyn and imagine it is Clary. He almost pukes at the thought.

Even though Clary doesn't get Jace during the day, she gets him every night. Ever since a year ago, Jace brought his alarm clock up to Clary's room and sleeps besides her, holding her. He always wakes up before Jocelyn. They have never been caught. They don't question it. For the past year Jace hasn't touched her once. He sleeps beside her, holds her all night, but will never touch her like _that_. He refuses to. He won't become Jocelyn. He has changed his mind. He can desire Clary all he wants but he won't touch her. He hasn't yet and he won't ever.

Clary doesn't ask for lessons from Jace again. Clary realises she won't get them. He said no and he has stuck by that for a little over a year now. Clary had once snuck into Jocelyn's room when Jace and Jocelyn were both out, going about their busy lives. She had pick locked one of the drawers and found quite an enticing book. It was filled with pictures of a man and woman, twisted in different positions and ways. It made her eyes go hazy and her stomach twist the way it does when she sleeps next to Jace and feels his warm body right up against her. She had put the book away straight away and felt sick about it afterwards.

When Jace gets back from work, he finds Jocelyn home. She demands that Jace and Clary sit and that they eat dinner as a family. She refuses to take no as an answer. They haven't done this in a while. As Jocelyn stirs the stove, Jace and Clary sit opposite each other at the dinner table in the next room. Clary feels awkward as Jace stares directly at her. He has a curved smile on his face.

"What?" she hisses across the table. It's not a good time of the month for her.

"Nothing." He says smugly.

"Why are you staring then?" she asks.

"Am I not allowed to look at you?" He raises an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose not." Clary purses her lips in aggravation.

Over the past year she has become more and more irritated. Her thoughts are turning irrational and psychotic. She hasn't left this house since she was five. She is now fourteen. She has been locked up in this house for almost ten years. She is going _absolutely _crazy. She has thoughts that go from patiently waiting to leave this house to stabbing Jocelyn repeatedly and then running away. By this point Clary hates Jocelyn with every fibre of her. Jocelyn has left her alone from all the abuse but she won't let her leave.

Clary doesn't understand. Jace goes out. Jocelyn goes for days sometimes, to god knows where but even then Clary cannot leave because Jocelyn says she has security cameras outside the house that can show her who leaves and arrives. Jace has told her before he has seen them, when she asked why Jocelyn had them put up, he had said every house usually has them now as there is an increase of crime, but I think Jocelyn has other motives. Why can't Clary just leave? She is just so _fucking _sick of it! One day she will crack. She knows it. She can feel the rage vibrating in her bones and becoming a sickness inside of her. She wants to be evil, sinful and hurt her mother...

"You look beautiful this evening Clary." Jace compliments.

"Thank you." Clary blushes. Jace stops the disturbing train of thought before it can carry on.

"Do you have any plans this evening?" He asks her.

She slits her eyes at him. "Of course I don't," she growls, "I don't even leave this house!"

"Ah I thought so," Jace mutters to himself.

"What?" She screams.

"I can see you slowly going out of your mind. I wanted to see how angry you would get with an indirect question, I can see 'very' would be the correct answer to that." He answers.

"So, what's your stupid point Jonathan?" She rolls her eyes. He slits his at her. He hates when she calls him Jonathan. She only does that when she's mad.

"My point is, not now and maybe not for a few weeks, but one of these nights when Jocelyn is asleep, I'll take you out for midnight walk and if she's gone for a few days, I'll even take you into town. I promise." He says casually, as if he was talking about taking a nap.

"How?" Clary gasps, absolutely flabbergasted. "The cameras."

"I've figured out how to get around them, don't worry, we just need to find the perfect time." Jace grins.

Clary's heart flutters at the sight of his grin and the sincerity of his promise, she feels elated. She is finally going to step outside. She quickly reaches over to Jace and kisses him all over his cheeks, then his forehead, over his eyes, leaving big loud kisses randomly all over his face. He laughs gleefully and indulges in the happiness that he gave her. She kisses him all over in complete joy and for a _split _second, their lips brush. His soft lip against hers. Jace's eyes widen and Clary gasps, tripping backwards but Jace pulls her forward before she falls. She's falls closer. Both of them are breathing hard. Jace has to gulp before he can speak. Instead he looks up at Clary and she is looking down at him with hooded eyes. He brings his lips closer. _It's been over a year since I've touched her, _he thinks. He moves in closer, pulls her by the waist...

"Dinners ready!" Jocelyn yells through the kitchen door.

Jace and Clary bolt apart. She quickly slides into her chair and looks down for the remainder of the time until Jocelyn comes in with dinner.

"So how has school been Jace?" Jocelyn asks innocently.

"It is fine," he mutters, "my final year, it is getting busy." He can't even look at Clary. He won't. He can't believe he almost slipped up. He almost touched her, but the feel of her soft lip on his. God damn.

Clary is suspicious. This dinner is too weird. Jocelyn never asks them to dinner. Well not Clary anyway. Clary is always sent to her room to eat. She has never had dinner with Jocelyn.

"And how are your home studies going Clary?" she enquires.

She has never asked Clary that before.

Whenever Jocelyn asks for Jace, Clary will never ask either of them what it was for because she knows she would never get an answer. Or maybe she was too scared to know. Either way she never found out, not even when they were kids.

"They're going fine Jocelyn." She mumbles.

"That's good to hear Clary," Jocelyn smiles, "really good."

Jocelyn actually smiles at Clary. Jocelyn never smiles at Clary.

The doorbell rings.

"Oh! He's here! I invited a friend over for dinner, be on your best behaviour." She quickly opens the door. We hear a deep voice of a man welcoming Jocelyn.

That's what this is, Jace and Clary both realise. That's why she has been nice tonight, she has invited a friend over and she doesn't want to show him her wrong side. It was the first time a visitor had come to the house since father left.

A man with blue eyes and slicked back brown hair walked through the door. He had a gorgeous smile and broad shoulders. He was a strong upper body and carried himself well. He was very very attractive, one of the most handsome men she had seen in her life, but then again, she'd had only two men in her life and one was now gone. He wore a dress shirt, a loose tie, his eyes looked tired, he must have just come out of work and he held a jacket in his right hand. He smiled warmly at Clary, flashing his teeth for a second.

Jace felt threatened. He didn't want to feel that way, but this was the first man to come into their house since their father and he was staring at Clary weird, he didn't like the way he looked at her. She was looking at him differently too. Like the way she usually looked at him. Like he was a God. She must have found him attractive. He looked a lot older; he must have been in his mid-twenties.

Jocelyn told him to take a seat and he sat between Jocelyn and Clary, but all that registered in Jace's mind was that he was sitting next to Clary. Who the hell was this man?

"Jace, Clary, this is my friend, Lucien, but you can call him Luke." Jocelyn introduced.

"Hi kiddos," he smiled warmly at the pair.

"Hi." They both murmured back.

"I invited Luke over for dinner, you two can leave if you want." Jocelyn offers sweetly, but Jace and I both know she isn't offering anything, she's telling us to get lost indirectly.

"Well, I'm full to be honest." Jace says as he stands from his seat. He can tell Jocelyn has feelings for this man. Maybe this is the guy she goes to see whenever she leaves for days. This fills him with relief; maybe he will now not have to deal with Jocelyn's seductive ways.

"So am I," Clary announces, as she rises from the table, meeting eyes with Jace for the first time since Jocelyn sat down.

The head towards the steps, Clary in front of Jace.

"Who do you think he is to her?" Clary asks.

"Maybe a boyfriend? A friend? I'm not sure," Jace replies. "But right now it's not our problem; if she's not bothering us because she's too busy with him it will just make our lives easier."

"I guess so." Clary shrugs as she heads towards the direction of her room.

Jace promises to come by later when Jocelyn is asleep. He listens for the sounds of their laughter and whispers. He can hear their hushed murmuring, but a few hours later he hears Luke saying he needs the bathroom and Jocelyn giving him directions to where it is, which is just opposite Clary's room.

Jace doesn't like this.

He closes his bedroom door quickly as he hears footsteps coming so he isn't caught snooping. He presses his ear against the door to hear.

He heard the snap of the lock on the door, the toilet flush, the water running, a metal clanging sound and the door opening again but instead of hearing his footsteps go back down the stairs, he hears them head upstairs towards Clary's room. Jace's heart starts racing. What is he doing? He tries his hardest to slow down his heart, it is too loud and interrupting the sound of Luke. He hears Luke knocking on the door.

"Err, hi?" Clary says nervously.

"Hi!" Luke says excitedly.

"Um, what's up?" Clary asks.

"I just wanted to say bye, I'm on my way out now." Luke explains.

"Oh alright, goodnight." Clary giggles. She's fucking charmed.

"Goodnight Clarissa." Luke replies.

Jace hears Luke go back downstairs and Jocelyn escorting him out. Jocelyn's footsteps echo in the hallway and disappear into her room. She won't be coming out now.

He quickly runs up to Clary's room and shuts the door behind him. He is frustrated. He doesn't like this Luke guy. He just shows up and does whatever he feels like. He doesn't like it. He feels like Luke is trespassing on what is his and he hates it. He feels the need to stand his ground and claim what's his.

Clary looks up at him in shock. She can tell he's angry, but she doesn't know why. Is it because of Luke's presence? It probably is. He's the first guy around since father left. She sits at her desk finishing off some homework. Funny how her class room and home is the same place.

Jace's eyebrows are drawn together and his lips are pursed in a frown. He's obviously upset, but she will have to drag it out of him, like she has always done in the past. He pulls his shirt off from the back of his neck and kicks off his jeans. He angrily pulls the covers back and climbs into the bed with his back towards her. He hasn't said a single word to her yet.

"Is there a problem?" Clary asks softly.

"What, a problem? No of course not." He scoffs.

She sighs. Jace is tough built, it takes a lot to break him, but he is strong headed and stubborn. He can also be vulnerable and over protective. She heads into her closet quickly to change into a pair of pyjamas and a t-shirt. She switches the light off and heads for the bed.

He still has his back to her. She leans her head on his shoulder blade. He sighs. He feels relief straight away. She wraps her arm around his waist and snuggles in closer.

"You okay?" She whispers.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just didn't like that guy." He frowns.

"I know. I didn't like him that much either. He creeped me out when he came knocked on my door."

"It pissed me off when he did that." He growls.

"Hey, don't worry, it's not like he touched me." Clary knows that's the way of calming him down, by letting him know no one has touched her.

"I know, I know," he says, almost to remind himself. "If he's serious about mother he's going to be around a lot you know?"

"I do. We'll be okay." She promises.

"You're mine right?" He asks forcefully.

"I could never belong to anyone else," She vows. "You protect me."

He turns around to face Clary. The moonlight reflecting off his golden eyes makes him look beautiful. She snuggles into his chest and he wraps a tight arm around her. This is his favourite part of the day.

"I love you." He whispers sadly.

"I love you too, big brother." She whispers back.

* * *

The next morning Jace heads upstairs to get dressed for class. He tosses on an old pair of jeans, a plain t-shirt and some sneakers. Before he leaves he quickly leaves a mumbling Clary a kiss on the forehead. He grabs an apple and closes the front door behind him.

He sticks a childish finger up at the security camera on the way out like he does every morning. It's his way of retaliating. Jocelyn and him are still very distant. Jocelyn has never once brought up what happened when Jace was a child and has never apologised. Jace can never bring it up, not because he doesn't want to but because he physically can't. It makes him feel sick and disturbed.

He quickly walks up the street to catch the bus. Once he's on there he sits in the back with his headphones in listening to _Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace. _It explains how he feels about his home situation, but when you compare his home life to his school life there is a big difference.

Jace is a king at his school. He can do whatever he wants and get away with it. The teachers and students are charmed by him. He can get any of the kids to do what he wants, to take the fall for things he does. He is the alpha male in his school. People come to him when they need help. It makes him feel useful. If it wasn't for school he would have withered away by craziness. To this he doesn't know how Clary does it. She must be so strong, but he's scared one day she'll be pushed over the edge. He needs to get her out before any of that happens.

He spots one of his best friends Magnus Bane. He tried to set him up with his sister once but he couldn't do it. He didn't want to abandon Clary and leave her all alone with Jocelyn so he said no. He should have said yes. He could have gotten over this fucked up infatuation he has with Clary, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring a girl into his family anyway; his mom was so messed up.

Magnus greets him and they both catch up with their other friends Jordan and Simon. You could call them the top four dogs of the school. Since it was an all-boys school, everyone wants to be their friends, but they keep a very tight circle. They have their private jokes and their secrets. They are best friends.

Since they all have sisters they have the reoccurring 'me and your sister' joke, all the time. Jace didn't like it very much since he was so overprotective over his sister and they knew that, that's why they make the jokes all the more. The boys really wanted to meet the famous Clary that has Jace wrapped around her finger.

"Jace babe, last night me and your sister-" Simon laughs out and then grunts as Jace slaps him over the head. Jace would retort by saying, _but she was wrapped around me all night _but he doesn't think that would sound good. He knew that they shouldn't be sleeping beside each other either. No seventeen year old sleeps beside his fourteen year old sister. Look at how disgusting it sounds, but Clary and him do not care.

"Shut your mouth Lewis before I shove a dick in it, funny I say that actually, since I said the same thing to your sister last night." Simon just laughs it off as they walk into their class.

"Okay boys," their English teacher Miss Lawrence begins. "Today were going to be talking about some controversial topics in the writing of literature. I think you guys will have a lot of opinions on this. The first one is..."

As she begins to write on the board, I stare out the window, watching the leaves fall from the trees. One, two, three, four...

"Incest." Jace's head shoots up.

Incest is written in big bold letters on the whiteboard.

"Incest. It's comes up a lot in literature. The Flowers in the Attic, The Mortal Instruments, A Song of Fire and Ice and others. I'm sure it will be a continuing theme in literature. We will study some cases of incest in literature, even if the incest isn't between two full blooded related people, but for today's lesson I just want to have a discussion about what you guys think of it. Wrongs and rights. Which situations it's alright in and which ones it's not or whether it can even be classified as right at all. C'mon, hands up."

Jace can't think. Can't breathe. All that pops up in his head is Jocelyn and Jace. The crime she committed towards him and the crime he almost committed towards Clary. It all makes him feel sick and paranoid. Paranoid that someone is watching him. That bastard Luke probably. Where the fuck did that come from? He needs out. He can't do this. He's freaking out.

He hears Miss Lawrence start to take opinions about it.

"It's so messed up. How could anyone get off on someone they're related to?" Jace can.

"How do they not feel guilty about what they've done afterwards?" Jace does and he hasn't even done anything.

"I think it's wrong. Especially if you're the older one in the situation, you're just taking advantage and that makes you a sick mess." Jace is the older one.

"Sometimes it happens between fathers with their daughters and mothers with their sons, and it's so wrong, because the child doesn't know, but the mother does. The mother is supposed to love their child and protect them from those kinds of things. It's awful." Jace's mother never protected him.

"I think it's okay if they're not related, like step-brother and step-sister, but it's not okay if you're actually related." Jace is related to them. Both of them.

"Some people get excited by the thrill of it." Jace has never denied this to himself.

"Does anyone think it's okay?" Miss asks. Does anyone?

"I think it's okay if the chick is fuckin sexy." Clary is beautiful.

James gets a warning for swearing.

The class laughs.

Jace can't handle it. His head is spinning. He can't breathe. This discussion is making him sick and dizzy. He feels like he will throw up any second. The blood is roaring in his ear.

"Jace are you okay?" Someone whispers from far away. Jace can't hear them anymore.

"I think he's having a panic attack." Someone else says.

"Breathe Jace breathe. It's going to be okay."

But it's not.

He blacks out.

* * *

**Omg I'm so tired fuuuck. I apologize for any mistakes its 4 am and I'm so tired so sorry for any mistakes or tense mistakes/mix-ups. Guys I really tried to get this one uploaded tonight because a few people asked repeatedly and I felt bad. But this means I won't upload for a few days because I have a test and I need to study. So please don't ask because it just makes me feel bad :( I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next :O ? will Jace be okay? What are Jocelyn and Luke up to? Because trust me they're up to something. Review guys! Talk to me! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Absolutely loving them and loving you lot loving this story! Lol that was a lot of loving! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a continuation of the last chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_**Clary – 14 years old**_

_**Jace – 17 years old**_

* * *

Jace slowly starts to wake up. God he is so stupid. Passing out like a little pussy.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asks him.

She flashes an irritating light in his face.

"Yeah I'm fine." he mumbles. "I didn't have any breakfast – I think that's why I passed out. I'm sure I felt dizzy before class."

He is such a liar. He knows the real reason why he passed out.

"Okay hunny, don't you worry, we'll take care of you, we called home but your mom wasn't home, but your sister answered. She said she would come collect you if you weren't feeling well and decided to go home."

"What?" He asks, confused as hell.

Clary isn't allowed to leave the house. If she did this Jocelyn would destroy her.

"Can I call my sister myself?" He finds himself panicking even more than before.

"Sure hun, the phone's on that desk right there, I'll go step out and do some paperwork to give you some privacy. Let me know if you decide to go home."

She leaves the room and he quickly enters the number for the house and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" He hears Clary's voice through the phone.

"Clary what are you doing?" He hisses.

"What? You're obviously not feeling well! Let me come get you!" She shrieks.

"Okay, one, you don't even know the bus route to get to my school, two, Jocelyn will kick your ass, so please sit that god damn ass down! I'll come home by myself, don't worry." He says, frustrated.

"What if you just black out randomly? On your own? God knows what could happen to you!" She cries.

It fills his body with warmth as she worries and fusses over him, but she doesn't need to. He will be fine, he thinks…sort off.

"Don't worry about me Clarissa," he says sternly. She hates it when he calls her Clarissa. "I'll use my phone to ring you along the way so you will know I'm fine."

"I really want to come get you." She says stubbornly. He will never win with her.

"No Clary." He says firmly.

"But-"

"Stay where you are or I'll fucking spank you when I get home!" He shouts and he hears her gasp sharply before he hangs up.

He sighs as he sits back down on the bench. His head doesn't feel as heavy as it was in class but he can still feel the thumping awareness against the side of his forehead.

The nurse comes back in and Jace tells her he has decided to go home. He heads home, wondering just how much yelling he'll receive on top of his headache from Clary.

He jumps off the bus, walks along the path and as comes up to the house he can see the back off Clary's head in the attic window.

He quietly opens the door and tiptoes into his bedroom trying not to alert Clary, but just before he gets his bedroom door closed all the way, his door is pushed all the way opened and in comes a furious Clary.

"Are you okay?!" She asks as he falls onto the bed and collapses.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long week and I have a headache."

Jace can tell Clary wants to yell at him but now she feels bad because of the state he is in. It's only because she loves him.

"I was so worried. Do you want me to get you anything?" She offers softly.

"No thanks. Just stay with me?" He asks.

"Of course." She lies on top of his bed covers with him and runs a soothing hand through his soft wavy hair. She can feel his head burning up and his hair is slightly wet with sweat. He hums as her hand relaxes him.

"The school said you had an anxiety attack and passed out. What caused it?" She bites her lip worriedly.

"Just stress Clary." He sighs.

"Stress from what?" She bugs.

"School work, home stuff, life." He says vaguely. He would never tell her the real reason why he blacked out.

"Me?" She asks quietly.

"No not you, anything but you." That's a half lie. It isn't her fault. Not really. It's his fault for feeling that way towards his sister. It's not like she made him feel this way.

"Okay, I believe you." She smiles faintly, like she knows he's lying. "You just need to rest up I guess."

He realises that she has on her pyjamas from the night before and that she must have been sleeping when she got the phone call from the school.

"Where is Jocelyn?" He says as she gets more comfortable on the bed. He slides an arm around her neck and she tucks herself into his elbow.

"Luke had come over for a while and then they both left together."

"He came back this morning?!" He shrieks. This causes his head to throb even more. Luke was in their house with Clary all alone, considering Jocelyn wouldn't have done anything and he wasn't there to protect her. He knows there's something going on with Luke. He didn't look right.

"Yeah, only for an hour or two." Clary shrugs.

"Did you speak to him? Did he say anything to you?" Jace pesters.

"No, not really. I just stayed in my room. My door was locked. He left with Jocelyn. Don't worry." She comforts him.

She knows he doesn't like Luke and she doesn't want to keep secrets from him.

"I don't like that guy. He gives off bad vibes." Jace shivers.

"I know you don't. Now, shush, get some sleep. Please get some sleep." Clary pleads, not wanting him to stress even more.

"Fine, well talk about it later." Jace whispers as be slowly knocks off. After a while Clary falls asleep beside him too.

...

...

Jace wakes up feeling much calmer than he did a few hours ago. He looks down at Clary snuggling in his chest. Her soft quiet snores break out every few seconds. Her red hair is a wild mess and she's leaving a slight trail of drool on his chest but she looks nothing but beautiful...as usual. He never thought he could love his little sister so much. The people in his school talk about their siblings like they're the most exasperating thing in the world, but Clary is nothing like that, she is mature, kind, gentle and anything but exasperating.

He has a look at the clock to see its 12 pm. He's been asleep for two hours. He should wake Clary up before Jocelyn gets back but he loves the way she looks when she's sleeping...but he must.

"Clary," he shakes her. "C'mon angel, wake up."

Her eyes flutter open and she groans. She slides up on the bed and stretches, whacking Jace right in the face in the process.

"Oomph." He grunts.

"Oops! Sorry!" She giggles. "Are you feeling better after your nap?"

"Yep, a lot better, I guess all I needed was YOU!" He teases as he blows raspberries on her neck.

"Stop! Stop!" She cries as she giggles. "All you needed was sleep."

She smiles gently at him.

That smile makes him hard.

Oh God.

He wants her, _so much_.

Why did he have to be her sister?

He quickly pulled the blanket over his lap to hide his obvious hard on. He playfully pushes Clary off his bed, trying to get her to leave before he does something stupid.

Every night that Clary stays with him in his room he tries to be the good big brother. He keeps his hips a fair distance from her behind and never touches her inappropriately. He loves her. He could never do that to her, but he wants to. So bad.

"Are you okay?" Clary asks, shoving him gently.

"Oh yeah. I'm good." He says, shaking himself out of his thoughts.

"Good." She gives him a funny look. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" he asks.

"I don't know." She shrugs. "There's not much to do in this house, but I'm bored."

"Did Jocelyn say when she was coming back?" He has an idea.

"She said she'd be back by 4 pm. Why?"

"Well I don't want to risk us getting caught by going out far, but I'll mess the cameras up to replay the past few hours in place of the next few hours and we can go out. Go get some sunshine in the garden." he says coolly.

"I fucking love you!" She screams, jumping on him. "So much!"

Jace gets knocked over from her attack, laughing and shocked at her use of foul language. She rarely swears. She must be really happy. Well of course she is. She hasn't stepped outside in over four years; he's going to make her dream come true.

"I'm going to go hack into the security cameras okay? You wait right here, change out of your pyjamas and I'll come get you." Jace promises, pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She whispers excitedly.

She gets changed into a pair of black leggings puts on a dark pink wispy dress and then sits on the edge of the bed waiting for Jace to come back to her. She can't believe he's going to do this for her. He's finally giving her the chance to go outside.

Jocelyn trapping Clary in this house has made her feel crazy. She doesn't know how to deal with the outside world and as much as she wants to go there she doesn't know how she would react. How would she deal with big crowds and pushy people? Would she panic? Would she have to isolate herself for the rest of her life? She hates what Jocelyn has made of her.

The one thing she doesn't understand it why Jocelyn has done this to her. Clary reads a lot of books because of all the spare time she has and she knows that this isn't how mothers treat their daughters. Mothers are supposed to be caring and nurturing. They aren't supposed to trap their kids inside their homes and never let them out.

She feels deeply depressed about the way her life has been going. The situation has made her feel crazy and a tiny bit psychotic. She will never let Jocelyn convince her that this was all her fault though; it was never her fault that their father left. She knows it was Jocelyn's fault that he left but she needs to find out why. She has no idea how she would though.

"Ok it's clear! The cameras are off and if Jocelyn checks them they'll show an empty back garden which will be a repeat of the past few hours." Jace grins at her and pulls her by the hand to the back door.

As he turns the key Clary's heart starts racing. He opens the door and a strong burst of wind comes through, knocking Clary slightly off balance.

"Baby steps." He whispers as he stands to the side of her. "Ladies first?"

She nods her head and steps out into the garden.

Their garden is something out of a fairy tale. It is long and evenly cut. It has a swing set and a trampoline from when they were kids, ironically their dad left the day the equipment had been delivered and that's when Jocelyn refused to let Clary leave the house, so she never get to use it and because Clary was never allowed in the garden, Jace tried to make her feel better by never going in the garden too. The least he could do is not shove it in her face.

It has wooden benches and frames surrounding the garden. There is a small pond near the end of the garden. There is an S shaped path along the garden that has a wooden arch at the beginning of it. Flowers surround the edges of the garden like in different colours like a rainbow. It is a lovely garden. Clary has admired it so many times before from her attic window but now she is actually in it.

This is the first time she has been outside in almost ten years. Tears well up in her eyes. She turns around to look at Jace and can't control the sob that erupts from her chest. Jace grabs her and holds her in a tight hug. She clings to his back and he slowly pulls her down to the ground so she can lie in the grass beside him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jace asks worriedly, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I-I just–I'm so overwhelmed. I haven't felt cool air like this in forever. I haven't touched grass or seen the sky without looking through a window my whole life. Thank you for giving me this. Thank you so much."

"It's okay Angel. Anything for you." Jace rubs her back up and down slowly until she calms down. "How about we enjoy this time we have? We probably have an hour or two before we should head in incase Jocelyn decides to come home early."

"Okay. What shall we do?" Clary sniffles. She doesn't care what they do, as long as they enjoy this time outside as long as possible.

"Shall we go jump on the trampoline?" He whispers in her ear.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He pulls her off her feet. "C'mon. Race ya!"

He starts running to the back of the garden towards the trampoline and she giggles as she runs after him. He unzips the trampoline and slides in, banging into the net. Her giggles grow at his childish behaviour as he begins to jump up and down.

"C'mon Clary! Jump with me!" She jumps into the trampoline alongside him and they both start jumping like crazy. He does some tipsy topsy spinning moves that land him at her feet and cause him to bang into the wall. She laughs more than she has her entire life. She cannot believe she has missed out on all this because of Jocelyn and god knows just how much more she is missing out on. She doesn't let her anger ruin this time with Jace though so for now she forgets about Jocelyn and all that Jocelyn has kept from her.

After an hour Jace and Clary stop jumping and are trying to catch their breath from jumping so hard and laughing.

"What should we do now?" Clary asks excitedly.

"Hmm let's see." Jace thinks. "Lets….play catch!"

He gives her a light shove and runs off. He knows they're playing childish games and he is definitely not acting his age but Clary deserves this, if she couldn't get her childhood back then he can at least try to give it to her now before it's too late.

They chase each other for a while, catching each other back and forth before Clary is 'on' for a while and starts to get annoyed.

"That's not fair Jace! Your legs are so much longer than mines!" she yells from behind him.

_But your legs are way sexier, _Jace thinks. _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ He asks himself. He doesn't bother answering. He just ignores it like usual.

"It's not like I can hide! Come on!" He yells back at her. His legs burn and he still feels the slight pain in his head which slows him down. Clary catches up to him eventually and trips his leg up accidently and they both tumble to the ground.

"Got you." She whispers in his ear.

"That's not fair you tripped me up." He mutters.

"All's fair in love and war." She grins down at him. Her eyes bright and lips wet. Her forehead is beaded with perspiration.

"More like you play dirty." He mumbles moodily.

"That's what that saying means Jace." She chuckles.

"Well how was I supposed to know that?" he drones.

"You're the one who goes to school, not me." Clary shrugs indifferently, but he does know she cares. She would be so clever if she went to school, but at least Jocelyn makes sure she doesn't stay behind in her studies. She can keep up with me on her worst day. She bypasses me by miles on her best.

"You're still cleverer than me." he grins at her.

"I just get lucky." She states modestly.

"I'm know I'm lucky," he pauses. "I have you in my life."

She smiles up at him like she's the luckiest girl in the world, though in reality it is the complete opposite.

It is then he realises that she is still lying on him from when they toppled over. His leg is in between hers. He didn't realise he had been subconsciously rubbing circles into her back. They lay there for a while. Not moving. Just relaxing in each other embrace in the sun.

"That feels nice." Clary murmurs after a while.

"Yeah? You like that?" he asks softly, still rubbing circles in her back.

"Hmm. Real nice." She whimpers.

_Oh God. That whimper._

He can't help it, he really can't, but he can feel himself getting turned on. He is one sick son of a bitch. _His fourteen year old sister._

"Why don't you rub a little lower?" she mumbles.

"Lower?" he asks raising an eyebrow. His heartbeat surges.

"Yeah, just that spot–you know where my back dips, it's sore." She sighs.

"Uh-alright." Jace chokes.

He slowly rubs the middle of her lower back, feeling where her spine dips. She moans softly and shifts, getting into a more comfortable position. This causes her to rub her crotch against the front of his jeans. He bits his lip to stop himself from moaning.

His circles become lazy and his breathing becomes heavier, but he tries not to make it obvious to her how he's feeling. Clary raises her head and looks at him with hooded eyes.

"I want–"she starts but cuts herself off.

"What?" he asks softly.

"I want to kiss you." She whispers.

"What?" He repeats. He's shocked. Of all things she could say, he didn't think she would say that.

"I don't know why, but I really want to." She murmurs.

"We can't Clary, you know that. I told you. Brothers and sisters don't kiss. That's what two people who love each other do." Jace explains sadly. What he would give to kiss her.

"But I thought you loved me, you always tell me that you do." She mumbles nervously.

"Not like that Clary." Lie.

She looks away hastily. She is obviously mortified and her eyes begin to water. To save herself from embarrassment she untangles herself from him, mutters an apology with a goodbye and quickly runs towards her attic room.

Jace chases after her but doesn't reach her in time, she had locked her attic door before he even got up the stairs. He knocks on the door a few times but she didn't answer. He begged her to come out but he didn't hear a peep out of her.

Jace walks into his own room miserably. They were having a perfectly good afternoon until he spoilt it. _God fucking job Jace._

After an hour of silence he hears Jocelyn come home and she's brought Luke with her. _Greaaat._

"Come downstairs kids!" Jocelyn yells. She never calls us kids, has to fucking fake in front her boy toy.

I head downstairs and find Clary already there, talking to Luke. He's asking her how her studies are going,

"Come eat! We brought lunch!" Jocelyn says sweetly.

"It's 4 pm." I say dully.

"It's still lunch time-ish" Luke says giving Jace a grin. Jace wants to punch him in the face.

"Yeah well, I'm heading out." Jace rolls his eyes.

"Do you have to go?" Jocelyn asks. No one but Clary would see the daggers she was giving him.

"Yeah. I came back from school today because I didn't feel well so I need to catch up on some work, so I'm going to the library." Jace says as he picks up his copy of the house keys.

"Oh okay. Try to come home as soon as possible." Jocelyn warns him.

"Ok." He says uninterestedly. He can't believe he's leaving Clary here with this creep. It goes against everything he thinks of this guy but he's too mad to care and he just wants some fresh air.

"Jace." Clary whispers.

Jocelyn and Luke are too preoccupied setting up the table so they don't hear her but he does. He wants to be a dick but she doesn't deserve it. She did nothing wrong and neither did he. They are both just put in a very difficult position with difficult feelings.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Don't leave, I'm scared to be here with them." She whimpers.

It just reminds him of their moment outside. He can't leave her here. He would never leave her in danger. He loves her too much.

"Okay, I'll stay." He sighs.

"Oh you're staying?" Jocelyn catches.

"That's great." Luke smiles at him.

"Can I ask what this is?" Jace shakes his head between the two of them.

"Well it's called dating." Luke grins.

Jace turns around to look at Clary and grimaces. This sick woman was dating a man. He couldn't imagine her dating someone after the way she treated him when he was a child.

He will never repeat Jocelyn's mistakes.

He is sure of it.

After a quiet dinner Jocelyn 'politely' asks Clary to wash the dishes. Jace is dismissed to his room and Jocelyn and Luke head towards the living room. While Clary is washing the dishes she feels a presence come up behind her. Believing it's Jace she doesn't worry or stop what she is doing. She casually carries on.

"Hey there Clary." But it wasn't Jace. It was Luke. She turns her head slightly to see that he right behind her. She can feel his breath on her neck and his form right up against her. It makes her feel uncomfortable. It feels nothing like how Jace's body feels next to her. She wants to run up to Jace for protection.

"Err–hey." She smiles nervously and carries on with the dishes.

He smiles, a weird twist of a smile and comes up closer to her and suddenly places his hands on her hips.

"Oh!" she yelps out in surprise. "What are–"

Before she can finish her sentence she is cut off.

"Just how I like them. Supple and soft." He mutters, quickly squeezing her small curves and then nonchalantly walking away back to Jocelyn, as if nothing happened.

Her heart races furiously, banging against her chest.

Her blood is pumping in her ears.

She feels violated.

She is officially frightened of him.

Jace is right.

Something bad is going on.

Luke isn't a good man.

He wans something from Clary and she's pretty sure she know's what it is.

She needs to tell Jace.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It's really late and I'm so tired I tried to update asap for you lot so maybe not another update for a few days since I need to spend all weekend studying, so I gave up my Friday night to write this so I'd be able to update this week. Sorry for any mistakes or tense mix ups :( For the next chapter I think I'm going to do Clary – 15 & Jace – 18 or would you rather me do Clary – 16 & Jace – 19? Let me know in your reviews! Age isn't a big issue for the next chapter! In the next chapter you will get more details about what is going on with Luke & Jocelyn! Review please guys! I would really appreciate! Let me know what you think! Love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I decided to do 15 & 18 because I didn't want too much time to skip. I still have more things to do ;) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! By the way there is probably 7 or 8 chapters left of this story :) got it all planned out. It's truly mind blowing. The remaining chapters will be mostly 16 and 19 which deals with all the problems and at the end, ones of them when they are older and what their lives are like…with or without each other? You'll find out when the end comes ahahaha!**

**RATED M for a reason, you know? ;)**

**INCEST THEMES.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 **

_**Clary - 15 years old.**_

_**Jace - 18 years old.**_

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm going to die." Clary groans in mortification.

Jace had left this morning for school and she had woken up a few hours later to find that her period had gotten all over Jace's bed sheets. She can't wash them because she doesn't know how to use the washing machine because Jocelyn never showed her.

She can't give it to Jocelyn to wash because she'll know they're Jace's bed sheets and she'd realise she'd been sleeping in his bed. Jace's bed covers are blue and hers are red. A big difference in the colour scale. She's going to have to wait till Jace comes home and he can wash them himself. How embarrassing.

Little things like this make Clary hate Jocelyn. Why couldn't she have a normal mother? Instead she had to have a psycho mother who couldn't even bother to teach her how to use the washing machine.

Since the night that Clary told Jace she wanted to kiss her, things between them had become slightly uncomfortable…_again_. She blames herself for it. She wishes she had never asked him to kiss her.

He still cares for her and protects her but he won't stand close to her and when he sleeps he keeps his back to her. Like ouch, it hurts. She wants his love and affection. She has a deep desire to kiss him and touch him.

He's eighteen now. He's grown into such a beautiful man. His golden eyes, golden hair, strong lean muscles and gorgeous smile make him so tempting. She has changed a lot too. Her face is more angular, more adult and less childlike.

Her body has filled out more and her breasts are much bigger, a C cup. Her hips are wider and her legs are long and shaped. Her hair is still red and reaches the top of her backside. She wishes she was beautiful enough to get Jace's attention, to get him to kiss her, touch her…Maybe she needed to do something about it, in some of Jocelyn's books she had read she learnt about the way of seduction...

When she told him that Luke had touched her inappropriately he had gotten so angry he almost went downstairs to beat him up but she stopped him just in time and convinced him not to. Since then Jace keeps his eye on Luke whenever he is around and never leaves her alone with him. Jocelyn always tries to come up with excuses to get Jace to leave so that Clary would be on her own but Jace just ignores her.

Jocelyn and Jace had had heated discussions about Luke and Jace told Clary he had something on her so she would never have to worry about her getting rid of him. When Clary asked him what he had on her he told her it didn't matter. She was still intrigued though. She would get it out of him someday.

Clary notices the heated looks that Luke gives her but she would ignore them. She has Jace to protect her. It's not like she could go to Jocelyn about it. Jocelyn would kill her. Luke has been around for a year. She cannot believe Luke and Jocelyn have been together for so long.

She never thought she would see her in another relationship. Clary is scared that they will eventually get married and she will be stuck with Luke forever.

"Clarissa, I'm leaving for the day! I'll be back late tonight." Jocelyn yells from downstairs.

"Okay Jocelyn" Clary yells back.

She hears the door slam shut and watches Jocelyn drive away from her window.

Days when Jocelyn goes out makes her happy. She gets to spend them with Jace when he comes back from school. He'll take her outside into the garden and they'll hang out on the swings or just lie in the grass.

Clary worries that in a few months when his senior year is over he will leave for college and she will be trapped there all alone. Whenever she brings it up to him he tells her to leave it alone and that he has it all figured out. If he plans to stay in the city she will be really upset. She doesn't want to hold him back and keep him trapped here.

He deserves to go live a normal life away from Jocelyn, to hopefully meet a girl and have a family. He deserves to not be burdened by her, even if it makes her eyes water at the thought of him leaving and finding another girl. She needs to do something to make him want her forever.

She runs to Jocelyn's room quickly and grabs one of the romance books. She skims through the pages until she finds the scene she was looking for.

"_She wanted him so bad. She wanted him to grab her and kiss the life out of her. She needed him to go crazy at the sight of her. She knew she had to seduce him…" _She reads on about how the heroine tries to seduce the hero and succeeds. Clary decides to use this as a help sheet to how she should go about this. All she wants is for Jace to love her.

She realises that acting on bed sheets that have blood on them is not very attractive so she decides to use her bedroom for tonight. She has no idea what tonight will lead to but she won't let him leave without a goddamn kiss at least.

She looks at the clock to see it is 2 pm. Jace will be home in two hours. That should be enough time for her to get ready.

She jumps in the shower and washes her hair and body and shaves her legs, underarms and bikini line. Once she is out of the shower she realises her period is gone. Lucky for her it was her last day, unlucky for her it had decided to go on Jace's bed sheets. At least she was free for another three weeks. She dries off and applies some moisturiser cream on her skin and then blow-dries and straightens her hair with Jocelyn's straightener which she gets to use rarely when Jocelyn is out of town.

She puts on some nice lace underwear and a matching bra that Jocelyn bought her for her last birthday. Clary thinks she was probably in a good mood when she was buying them. She lies back on her bed and waits for Jace to come home.

Its ten to four and Clary's heart begins to race. What if she is making the biggest mistake of her life? It is clear that Jace doesn't want her. He turns his back to her in bed for god's sake. He avoids getting close to her and keeps his distance. Just as Clary scrambles to get up and ditch the plan she hears the door to the house opening.

Oh God. She can feel the sweat under her arms begin to pool which cannot be classed as seductive. She runs towards the door to lock it and forget this whole thing ever happened but as soon as she turns the knob Jace opens the door and steps in.

"Clary, I'm ho–"

There is a pause.

Jace is exhausted. This life is killing him. School is tiring and kicking him up the ass. He is being shoved into college and all the life choices he needs to make. He has a plan though and it is all slowly starting to come together. He has a scholarship offer at Columbia University in New York. They are going to pay for his college fee's and even pay for his rent. He just needs to get the grades and wait for Clary to turn sixteen, which will only be in three months. Then they are out of here. Hopefully not much will happen in these few months.

This scholarship makes his life a lot easier. He can leave with Clary and he will be able to provide for her without having to worry about rent. He has enough money from stealing from Jocelyn to support Clary for a few years and then he will get a job and provide for them himself. He can't wait to get out and start a new life with Clary and to let her start her real life. He wants her to do whatever she wants to do.

Ever since she tried to kiss him he has kept his distance. He is impressed with just how well he has. He treats her like a brother who loves her and will protect her but not like an actual lover. He acts respectively and plans to do so. He can't control his thoughts about her but he can at least control his actions. The way her body has changed hasn't helped much though. She's growing into such a beautiful young woman.

When she told him about the way Luke touched her he almost destroyed him. It was only because of Clary that he didn't do anything. Ever since then Luke hasn't touched her, he just about ignores his leery stares for Clary, but it's only because Jace is around so much that Luke hasn't tried anything. It's been difficult because Luke is always around and Jace can only be around so much because of school, but he will always protect her from someone like him.

As he enters the house he checks his phone to see that Jocelyn has left him a text that she won't be home until tomorrow. That makes Jace a very happy boy. He can spend more time with Clary now. He runs up to her room but what he finds when he opens the door makes every thought about distance himself from her leave his head.

She stands there in the middle of the room wearing only a red and black lace bra and matching underwear. Her red hair is completely straight and flowing over her shoulder. Her pale white skin screams at him like a beckon. She looks up at him with wide eyes and an 'o' shaped mouth. Her fast breathing causes her chest to rise and fall visibly. It is completely silent. He stares down at her. She trembles a little and he can see the coat of sweat on her skin.

"Uh-I'm sorry, I should have knocked." He tries to step out of the room but Clary stops him. _What is she doing?_

"No. Stay, please," She whispers. "Don't go."

"What?" He chokes out.

Clary doesn't answer him though, she steps forward. Jace watches her as carefully as a lion stalks his prey. She stops when she is in front of him. He can see she is shaking slightly. He can feel the heat from her body. He recognizes her intentions too late–she already has her lips sliding against his. Hers are soft plump lips, they taste like strawberries. She moves her lips against his and he can't help it.

He has to move his lips against hers, so he does. She lets out a small gasp and he wraps an arm around her waist to hold her up against him. Their lips move in tide, moving perfectly as if they were made for each other. Clary pulls away for a second and looks up at him in astonishment. He can't take their separation. He covers her mouth with his. For Clary it's the same sensation of finally being allowed outside into the open air. Like a new life.

Her first kiss.

His first kiss.

He was so grateful Jocelyn never took that from him.

It belongs to Clary.

He curls his other hand around the back of her neck and pulls her closer. Her catches her bottom lip between his, sucking and biting, causing Clary to moan and press against him closer. Jace loves the feeling of her lips and body right up against. It just feels _right_. And that's when he realises just how wrong this moment is.

He pushes her away.

Her mouth opens in shock. "What's wrong?"

"This is wrong! This is completely wrong! You're my sister! What the fuck is wrong with you?" He yells at her.

"B-b-but-" She shakes at his yelling. "you kissed me goddamn it!"

She can feel the tears welling up instantly. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

"And I regret it!" he roars.

He has finally done it. He has become his worst nightmare–Jocelyn. He hates that he can see tears in her eyes but it has to be this way.

"No you don't." She says, shaking her head defiantly. "You know that and I know that. I know you want me. Don't you think I've seen the way you look at me? The way you've acted this entire time! I know it!"

"No Clary I don-"

Without him even realising she slowly reaches for his hand which he had placed on the door knob and puts it on her breast. Jace inhales deeply and his eyes widen in shock.

"I want you to touch me. Please." She begs.

"No Clary!" He yells incredulously. "What is wrong with you?!"

Tears well up in her eyes again and he can't stand it. He has to look away.

"Don't you want me?" Clary asks sadly, like she's had enough.

"No," Jace says monotonously. "I don't."

"You're all I've wanted since I was a kid! I've waited long enough!" She screams.

Suddenly Clary feels a surge of anger course through her and decides to take matters into her own hands.

Jace watches as her gaze turns furious and backs up but she grabs him and feels the wind get knocked out of him as she pushes him down on to the bed. She jumps on the bed and straddles him. She's too close; he doesn't know how he's going to control himself.

"Why don't you want me?" She grits out. "Am I not attractive enough for you? Are my breasts too small? Are my legs too fat for you?

"No! You're absolutely perfect. I fucking _love _your body. I can't stop thinking about you. I have to stop myself from jacking off to the image of you in my mind almost every night. I fucking want you so much." He growls. He can't take it anymore.

Her eyes widen in shock. She never thought he felt like _that._ Now she has to convince him to put his thoughts into action.

"So why do just act like you don't? Why do you turn your back to me in bed? Why don't you just take me if you want me so much?" She begs.

"Because," he takes a deep breath, his eyes are becoming hooded. Her sitting on his lap in her underwear is a striking sight. "You're my sister."

"Can't you forget that for one second? I know I can." Clary murmurs.

She leans over his chest to peck at his neck. The naked smooth skin from her stomach presses against his causing him to moan from the contact.

"Stop Clary, you're going to regret this." Jace grunts.

"But I want you so bad." She runs her hands under his shirt and feels the taut smooth skin of his stomach. She starts rubbing her lower body against his.

"Oh my, Clary, we can't…" his breathing was very heavy. "Oh fuck it," he panted.

He twists their bodies around until she is underneath him. She gasps at the change of position. He finds the clasp of her bra and opens it up to reveal her generous breasts and taught nipples.

"So fucking beautiful." He murmurs. "Can I touch you?"

"Please!" She whines. "Touch me wherever you want. I want it so much."

"So do I Clary," he leans down to place his mouth of her pink nipple and bite down on it softly, he pulls on it. The noise she makes as he plays with her breasts makes him throb.

"You like that?" he asks, moving his hand to rub her other breast. He kisses her above her chest and slips his leg in between hers.

"Yeah," she moans, "Oh Jace."

She slides a slender calf across the back of his thighs and pulls him closer. Their bodies rock against each other. His hardness against her softness. _Fuck he loves it. _

Her mouth grimaces in pain as her breathing increases.

"What's wrong baby?" he questions.

"It hurts," She groans. "Right here."

She grabs the hand that is clutching her breast and moves it above her panties.

"Aww, is my little sister in pain? Shall I make it better?" he purrs.

"Please Jace." She pleads.

He pulls himself next to her feet and begins to work his lips sensually up the inside of her thigh, taking in every inch of her beautiful legs while his fingers reach up to caress and stroke her stomach. She whimpers as his fingers caress her curves and the small of her back. His hand gently creeps up past her trembling belly and brush across her breast. He massages her breasts and feels her nipples become hard between his fingers. His lips are still inching up the insides of her thighs. He can feel the sweat dripping from her skin as his mouth gets closer and closer to her panty line.

He pulls her underwear to the side and rubs his finger up and down her wet slit.

"Fuck Clary, what are we doing?" He murmurs. "You're my sister."

"I don't care, I don't care!" She shakes her head.

"Alright I can deal with that." He smirks.

He slowly pushes his finger inside of her causing her body to arch up.

"Easy, easy," he murmurs. "Look at that. My little sister is so tight, so wet and so sweet. Do you like that?"

Jace can see the glean of sweat on her forehead and relishes the way her breast sway with her breathing.

"Yeah, I like that." She moans.

He moves his finger in and out of her while his thumb plays with her clit. He watches as she moans and twists her body around.

"Faster…" She whispers. He inclines the speed of his fingers. He gazes as Clary moans become high pitched and feverish.

Clary feels her stomach tighten and a storm of butterflies flurry in her stomach. Suddenly the butterflies fly, fly right to the top, right before they–

"Oh, oh, oh!" she screams. "What's happening to me? Oh my God, Jace!"

"You're coming sweetheart, come for your brother." Jace murmurs.

–Explode…

"Oh fuck, Jace!" she shouts.

Jace watches as her eyes widen and her orgasm comes crashing down on her. He shudders as he feels himself shatter in his trousers. Fuck he didn't even have to touch himself to come, just the sight of her.

After a few seconds it registers in Jace's mind what just transpired between them.

"What have we done?" He mutters in shock.

"Huh?" Clary asks, confused. She has glazed over eyes and is still coming down from her very first orgasm.

"I can't believe we just did that." He whispers. He stares at his little sisters lithe, practically naked, shaking body and shakes his head pitifully. "That can never ever happen again. Forget it did happen. Oh god I can't believe I did what _she_ did."

"What?" Clary asks in fear. _What is he talking about? _

Jace shudders distressingly.

"What have we done?" He mumbles. "Get up and get dressed. Go take a shower or something. Get out of my sight for god's sake!"

Clary jumps at his anger and leaves immediately. She runs into the bathroom and turns on the shower but cannot stop shaking. She falls to the shower floor as her sobs emerge heavy and loud. How did this all go so bad? She knew she shouldn't have done this! She regrets it deeply, not what she actually shared with Jace but for the anguish she has caused him. She laughs ironically at the fact that less than a few hours ago she was showering for a whole other reason.

She cries as she puts on her pyjamas and thinks of what just happened. She doesn't feel sick about it. She loves what happened between them. She wants it again. She laughs bitterly as she realises that it will never happen again. She couldn't believe someone's touch could make her feel that way. _Jace's touch._

Will she be allowed in his room to sleep tonight? She doubts it. She will probably have to sleep in her own room. For the first time in little over a year. The thought makes her want to cry again, so she does.

Later on that evening she finds Jace sitting in the kitchen. She wants to confront him but she is too scared. Lucky for her the door opens and Luke and Jocelyn come barging in.

"Were back early." Jocelyn yells. "There was no traffic, lucky for us!"

Jace stand up quickly and strides up beside Clary. He presses a soft palm against her lower back. _Thank God, s_he thinks. He will still protect her from anything. Of course he will. She was so scared that what happened would change everything. Maybe it will in a completely different way. She'll have to find out.

"Lucky for you." Jace mutters obnoxiously.

Clary has to bite her lip so that she doesn't laugh.

"Hi Jace, hi Clary." Luke smiles at the both of them.

"Hi." Clary mutters.

Jace openly ignores him. They all pretend he didn't though.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Jocelyn asks.

"Nope, I ate beforehand, so I'm going to head upstairs if you don't mind." Clary says meekly.

She doesn't want to be in the same room as any of these people. She just wants to be left alone.

"Alright sweetie. How about you Jace?" she asks politely.

_Sweetie? _Jace grimaces. Ever since Luke has been around Jocelyn is extra nice. It makes Jace sick, but at least she's treating Clary nicely when Luke is around, which is most of the time. She's finally acting like the mother she should be, but then again it _is _all an act.

"I need to eat." Jace shrugs. He_ is_ hungry and after the day he's had he needs some food.

"Great!" Jocelyn grins.

While Jocelyn and Luke get the food out of the bags Jace grabs Clary's arm quickly.

"I washed my sheets." He whispers as he raises an eyebrow at her.

Hey eyebrows furrow in confusion but then her cheeks turn red when she realises what he's talking about.

"Sorry about that." She whispers.

"It's okay _sweetie_." He grins. "Don't worry about it. I know you woman have your delicacies to deal with."

She smiles up at him in relief and nods her head gratefully.

He watches as Clary heads up the stairs and sits down at the table with Jocelyn and Luke. They talk about standard everyday things while Jace eats as quickly as possible so he can head upstairs and talk to Clary.

After having a few hours to think about what happened he realises it was just a mistake and once a mistake happens you move on and forget about it. You definitely don't repeat it. He doesn't want anything weird happening between Clary and him, especially since they sleep in the same bed every night and he plans to get her out of here and to live with him in a few months.

He plans to talk to her about how what had happened before was bad, but now it is okay and he isn't angry and how they should just move on from it and be siblings again. _Riiight. _He would try. After seeing his sister orgasm because of him it might be a little difficult but he would try regardless. He knows she only did this because she is naïve, confused and doesn't know how to act around a man.

_She's fifteen for god's sake._

He steps away from the table once he finishes eating and heads upstairs to talk to Clary. He needs to sort it out between them before it is too late.

"Clary." He knocks on her door and waits for it to open.

She opens the door and stands there is his t-shirt and her long pyjamas as she stares up at him uncertainly.

He can't take the look on her face.

He pulls his arms out for a hug and she directly falls into them, completely relieved.

"I'm so sorry." She mumbles over and over again.

"Ssh." He runs a relaxing hand through her long soft hair. "It's okay; it's all going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry!" she cries in his arms.

"It's okay, were both at fault, but it's okay sweetheart, we just can't let that happen again okay?" Jace murmurs.

"Okay." Clary nods her head.

Jace lifts her head to wipe the tears that were falling out.

"It's going to be okay." Jace promises her.

"I believe you." Clary says. "So can I come to your room tonight?"

"Of course you can, every night and every day. You're my sister and I love you." Jace assures her.

"I love you too big brother." Clary tightens her grip on him. "I'll come by in an hour or two once they've gone to bed okay?"

"Okay." He quickly kisses her forehead and heads to his room.

He does some homework and plays a bit of music. His thoughts turn to what happened earlier on in the evening but he stops himself from thinking about it. He decides to go downstairs and grab a glass of milk when he hears Jocelyn and Luke talking in the living room. He hides behind the door to hear what they're talking about.

"She's coming along quite nicely. She'll be sixteen in a few months and he'll be gone to college. Thank God." Jace's heart skips at Luke's observation.

"Yes she is indeed. Can't you wait?" Jocelyn chuckles.

"I'm getting slightly impatient." He laughs. "But it's okay, I can wait. I just want that asshole son ofyours out the way so I can have her already. Every fucking time she's there he's there with her too. It's irritating me."

"I keep telling you to come by when he's not around. You never listen." Jocelyn pesters.

"Yes well you know I have to make time for the kids." he sighs. _Luke has kids? _

"Oh yes, the kids, how could I forget?" Jocelyn grumbles. "But once Clary turns sixteen you will be around more won't you?"

"Of course. I'm just waiting for the day she turns sixteen. Got to wait till she's legal right?" Both Jocelyn and Luke laugh at this. _You're not the only one waiting. I'm going to get her out of here first though, way before you do asshole._

Jace has no idea what is going on or what their plan is but he won't let them hurt Clary.

Not ever.

"Hmm yes. You can have her as soon as she's sixteen." Jocelyn agrees.

"You're sure she's a virgin right?" Luke asks.

"Of course. She's never been allowed outside. There's no way she's not a virgin. I haven't taught her about sex or even about touching herself. I doubt she's ever had an orgasm." Jocelyn laughs. "She's so naïve."

Oh the irony. Jace wants to throw up. He can't believe Jocelyn is saying something like this to Luke. _She's giving her to Luke for sex. That bitch. She's not as naïve as you think Jocelyn. You have no idea. _

Jace is glad now that he taught her about sex and puberty, so glad.

"I can't fucking wait. Sweet virgin pussy, I haven't had that since I was a teenager." Luke grins.

"Yes, yes I know, and then we can start selling right?" Jocelyn asks gleefully.

"Yes. Natural redheads go for a lot of money." Both of them laugh at this.

_Holy shit. _They want to sell her. _What kind of mother sells her own daughter? That sick bitch. Why is she dating that man if he just wants to sleep with her daughter? _The urge to throw up becomes greater.

He knew from the beginning Luke was a sick son of a bitch. He has to watch out carefully now. He knows that he only has a little bit of time. She turns sixteen in a few months and then Luke will be after her.

He's going to get her out of there whether Luke and Jocelyn like it or not.

He just has to work much faster now.

"Shall we head up to bed?" Jocelyn asks.

"Yes dear we shall." Luke says as he gets up from his chair.

Jace's heart beat is flying per second.

He runs upstairs quickly and as quietly as possible, his glass of milk forgotten.

Once he hears Jocelyn and Luke head into her room, he grabs Clary from her room and pulls her into his own.

"Hey! Easy, miss me much?" Clary teases.

She's glad they've cleared the air between but she doesn't want it to be awkward between them. She's dealt with that feeling for years and she's sick of it.

"Yes I did." He pulls her into his arms and nuzzles his head into the crook of her shoulder.

He playfully pushes them both on to his bed and holds her even closer. Everything Jocelyn and Luke said has him freaking the hell out. He needed to be close to Clary. He needs to know she is okay. He has the urge to rip her clothes off and position himself right inside of her. He wants her virginity so Luke can't take it from her, so no one else can take it from her, but he can't do that.

Instead he untangles himself from her and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into a pair of shorts. In May It was too hot at night to wear anything else but Clary was more than okay with that.

He strolls back into his room. The light is switched off and Clary is lying under his new bed covers, resting.

He wants to take care of her so bad. He wants to protect her and be her everything, but he is scared he just might not be enough for her. He worries that he himself alone won't be enough to protect her.

"Are we okay?" Clary whispers into the night.

"More than okay baby girl. We're going to be just fine. Get some sleep." Jace kisses her forehead and pulls her close for reassurance.

This time he doesn't turn his back to her.

* * *

**Longest chapter :) I knew I wouldn't be able to update for a few days so I made sure I had nothing to do this weekend so I could write another chapter JUST for you guys! :) A lot happened I see as I read back lol. Review, follow & favourite! It would be so awesome if I could get 20+ reviews for this chapter because then I'd have a 100 reviews and I'd love that! It'd motivate me to write the next chapter quicker ;) Hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think? Favourite line perhaps? xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Omg I have over 100 reviews :D thank you so much guys you have no idea how much that means to me :) I hope you guys can continue to review a lot since it inspires me to write! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**RATED M: **

**WARNING: Incest themes & a violent scene.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_**Clary - 16 years old.**_

_**Jace - 19 years old.**_

* * *

Clary finally turns sixteen today. For Clary's birthday Jace took her out to the garden and then they made cupcakes. Jace made her a special one with her name written in icing on it and with a candle for her to blow on. They had spent the entire day playing games, messing about and talking about their plans for the future, he quietly noted down all the things Clary wanted for the future, he is going to make sure he makes it happen for her, one way of another.

Jocelyn and Luke had left for the day, thank god. They probably want to give Clary one last day before they began their plan on her, but he was a few steps ahead of them. He has enough money for them to leave and he has the grades he needs for that scholarship. He is in now. He now just has to leave with Clary in the middle of one the upcoming nights. Jocelyn and Luke could do nothing. He is planning for it to be in a month. It is Monday today. He has some last minute arrangements to make before he can finally move them along securely.

Jace thinks that Jocelyn and Luke are going to wait until he has left for college to start their plan with Clary, which will be in a few weeks according to what he told them. He told them lies. He told them he is going to Boston University. He even showed them the offer they had sent him and they believed him when he had said he was going to accept it. They have no idea about his plans for New York, if Clary goes 'missing' and they suspect she's with Jace they'll be looking all the way in Boston.

Jace always thought that having information about how Jocelyn abused Jace would stop her from doing anything but Jace has no realised Luke is so fucked up and actually wants Clary that he won't care what Jocelyn has done to him. Hell, he probably already knows about it.

Clary still has no idea about the information Jace knows about Luke and Jocelyn. He won't tell her anyway. He wants her to sleep at night. He just does his job, protecting Clary from Luke and Jocelyn, and makes sure she is fine. He hasn't told her about his plans for her either, he doesn't want to get her hopes up if it doesn't go to plan, but Jace is a hundred percent confident it will all go to plan. He has no other choice.

Right now they are still in the garden. It's seven pm. Clary lies on Jace, tucked in the crook of his neck. Jace's arm is wrapped around her shoulders. They're watching the sunset. It sparks the sky to life, oranges, pinks, yellows burst from above the lowering sun. It makes the sky look lazy and delicious. Like you could eat the clouds. Jace and Clary know Luke and Jocelyn will be home in a few hours so they're using their time with each other wisely.

"I can't believe I'm finally sixteen." Clary whispers. "How much longer will I be stuck here? When will I finally be free?"

Jace looks over at Clary with worry in his eyes. She usually never questions her situation. She's so selfless. So understanding. She must be getting worried.

"It won't be much longer." Jace promises. "You're sixteen, right? You know what that means."

"What?" She sighs.

"It's only a while before you can leave for good." The truth is on his lips but he doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"Another two years? And who's to say she'd even let me? I can't live like this and in a few months you'll be gone too. What will I do then? I can't live with you gone." _And you won't have to._

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. When you turn eighteen you're leaving them, even if I have to drag you by your beautiful head of hair and you'll live with me in my apartment in Boston." He says stubbornly, as if she has any choice. _As if she'd want any other choice._

"Really?" She looks up at him gleefully.

He scoffs.

"Baby girl, if you thought you had any other choice but to come live with me, you were thinking very wrong."

"I'd love to." She whispers.

"Come here." Even though they're already holding each other pretty tight they find a way to come even closer. To entwine in a way no one would think is possible.

They lay there for a few minutes, but then Clary hitches her leg over his hip.

Jace inhales deeply.

Ever since a few months ago when Clary and Jace 'slipped up' they haven't touched much. They are very affectionate with each other as they are all that they have, but they don't touch each other in _that way. _Jace has to ignore the way he feels. He feels sick when he has to masturbate in the shower to stop himself from acting on his sister. _His own damn sister. What a sick bastard. _He wonders how it would feel to wrap his lips around her sweet nipples again. Does she taste as wonderful down _there_ as she does there? He wishes he knew. He regrets not tasting her when he had the chance. He wants to see her come apart underneath him again. It's all he ever dreams off.

His self-control is slowly crumbling away. Relieving himself in the bathroom isn't doing it anymore. He can feel himself slowly start to crack. He knows sooner or later he's going to do something he'll regret. He just wants her _so _bad. They share a bed for god's sake. He'll do something he'll regret. He knows it. He just hopes when the time comes he'll have enough strength to stop.

Every night the words replay in Clary's head, _"You're absolutely perfect. I fucking love your body. I can't stop thinking about you. I have to stop myself from jacking off to the image of you in my mind almost every night. I fucking want you so much." _She wonders if he still feels like that. When he showers does he touch himself to her in his mind? Does he still want her? Does he think about her all the time? She wishes she knew. She knows that she thinks about him all the time. She never got to touch him the way she wanted to a few months ago. She wishes she could.

When she has the chance to take long baths when Jocelyn is out, she wishes he would storm into the bathroom and take her. Take her _hard, rough and fast. _She's read enough of Jocelyn's erotic books to know how hot sex can be. She wants it. Her urges have become worse. Every time she looks at Jace she gets hot and sweaty and when she _accidently _brushes up against him she gets so wet. She has to touch herself in the bathroom to relieve the ache. She's glad that Jace at least taught her that. After experiencing one thing with Jace she wants to experience it all, however she knows she won't give in. Oh well, a girl can dream and oh boy does Clary dream _a lot. _

Every night in bed Clary just wants to ravage Jace. She wants to kiss him till her lips ache so much that she can't move them. She wants to press herself against him until she doesn't know when he starts and she ends. She feels empty without her touch and she wants him to fill her, but unfortunately, a fine amount of space is kept between them and Jace usually keeps his hands to himself. He never turns his back on her though, not anymore. It's almost like he's afraid.

So that's why, right now, she has sneakily hiked her leg across his hips, casually pressing herself against him. As if they weren't close enough before. She just needs to give him a little push.

"Clary?" Jace mumbles.

"Hmm?" she snuggles into the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Never better." She mutters.

She lifts her hand to wrap it around the back of his neck and twirl her fingers into the bottommost of his hair. Clary doesn't realise how uninhibited she is. No sixteen year old in the real world out there would come on to a nineteen year old like this.

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" _You with a cherry on top. _

"Would you get me if I really wanted it?" she asks.

"Of course I would. Anything to make you happy." Jace vows.

Clary becomes giddy. Maybe if she convinces him enough he would…

"What if it's something bad?" She whispers in his ear.

She feels the shiver that wracks through him. He lifts his hooded eyes to meet hers.

"What kind of bad?" he asks.

The sun has set now. The stars lighten up the dark sky for them. The shadowy night reflects the feelings looming in their eyes, the darkness, the evil, _the sin_.

"The kind of bad you've warned me about over and over again." She nips at his ear.

He lets loose a cracked quiet groan.

"Clary, no we-"

"Please Jace. Just one kiss. Please. That's all I'm asking for." She begs.

He doesn't know what to do. It's just a kiss. Would it be so wrong? It is her birthday. Shouldn't he just give her what she wants? Does it have to mean something?

"Why?" He is curious.

"I just want to feel your touch again. I miss you." she says sadly.

"I touch you all the time Clary." He reasons.

It is true though, it may not be the kind of touching she wants, but they do touch.

"I just miss the taste of someone's lips. I've been denied a social life my entire life, you know? I haven't had a boyfriend; I haven't got someone to love me like _that_. I just want a kiss." Her sadness destroys him.

He can't stand feeling so helpless and disgusted with himself for the way he has let life play out for Clary.

"Okay baby, I'll kiss you." he whispers.

She lifts her soulful eyes up and stares at with him so much hope he can feel it squeezing him from the inside. He wants to kiss her. So much. To feel her lips against his again. He regrets to say he has kissed other girls since he kissed her. He didn't sleep with any of them. He could never do that. He just had to curb the red-hot lust inside of him so he kissed meaningless girls outside of school. He could never tell Clary though.

He tilts his head upwards and angles it so their noses press against each other. Just as his lips press against her soft rosy ones he hears a car back into their driveway. _Shit, Jocelyn and Luke!_

They both realise they're still outside, it's a mess in the garden and they're at the back of the garden. Jocelyn and Luke will be inside the house in less than thirty seconds. They both scramble apart and grab the stuff in the grass and run for their lives for the door. Jace pushes Clary from behind to run faster. If he's caught outside it won't matter, but if she is…it's a whole different story. They run faster. God damn long gardens. Jocelyn is probably inside the house now. A little quicker…

But it's too late. Jocelyn stands by the garden door which leads to the house. She blocks it. Jace feels the blood rushing in his ear. He can't imagine how Clary must be feeling right now. He can hear look rambling on about nothing in the kitchen but he doesn't care about that. All he cares about is the girl in front of him and the fact that the woman in front of them is giving Clary the most frightening look he has ever seen.

"Jocelyn. I-I-I-we-we-were-" Clary stutters.

Jocelyn doesn't say anything. She doesn't even look Jace. He knows that the only thing she is doing is calming herself down so she doesn't hurt Clary in front of Luke.

"Come inside. The both of you. Now." She spits out.

Clary hangs her head as she steps inside. Jace follows her. His heart is racing. He knows he won't be the one to get abused. He can overpower Jocelyn. She wouldn't be able to do shit to him, but she could easily hurt Clary. He can't believe he let this happen. This is all his fault. He is supposed to be protecting Clary. He is supposed to make sure they never got caught, but they just did. Holy shit.

"Happy birthday Clary!" Luke yells, grinning at her.

Jace is a second away from ripping his arms out considering he's holding them out to hug Clary. He hugs her but she barely reacts or hugs back. Jace doesn't think she has even notices that Luke just hugged her. Her head must be filling with images of what Jocelyn might do or say. What if she didn't even say anything? That is wishful thinking on Jace's part.

Clary smiles grimly at Luke. Jocelyn smiles and talks to Luke without acting as if anything it up. But Jace knows deep down something is festering inside Jocelyn. She's going to explode.

Clary sits at the dining table, eating the small cake Jocelyn and Luke had bought her. She could just about swallow it down. She feels like throwing up. Her head is spinning. She can't believe that Jocelyn caught them outside. That hasn't happened ever. In the two years that they have been sneaking out they have never once been caught. She has no idea how Jocelyn is going to react to this. Clary has been under strict orders to never leave the house, ever.

After a while Luke leaves, saying he has some personal business to go about. Jocelyn, Clary and Jace are the only ones in the dining room now. Jocelyn sits there quietly eating some cake. Clary and Jace look at each other constantly, giving each other fleeting looks, wondering what's going to happen. Why she hasn't explode yet.

Jocelyn rises from her seat and so does Jace. She raises an eyebrow at him but doesn't say anything. Clary can feel the presence of Jocelyn from behind her. Clary wants to stand but she is too scared. She doesn't know what to think or what is going to happen.

"Clarissa, may I speak to you in private?" she asks quietly. Calmly.

_The calm before the storm._

_Some birthday this is._

"Uh, yeah. Sure Jocelyn." Clary follows Jocelyn out of the room.

She looks back at Jace who looks at her hopelessly. She gives him a smile that she hopes is comforting.

Jocelyn walks into her own bedroom. Clary has never been in Jocelyn's bedroom. A cluster of nerves strike Clary as she walks in behind Jocelyn. As quick as lightening Jocelyn reaches for the doorknob and locks it.

Clary's heart races faster. Why would she lock the door? What is she going to do?

"So Clarissa. Do you want to explain to me what that was earlier? What the HELL where you doing? You KNOW you're not allowed outside?" Jocelyn screams.

Clary trembles. She doesn't know what to say or do. She can just about hear Jocelyn. The sound of blood rushing is in her ear. Her head is pounding. She can feel the sweat pooling under her arms and on her forehead.

"Are you going to answer me? You're a pathetic excuse for a daughter." Jocelyn snarls.

"I-I'm so sorry." Clary chokes out.

"Sorry?! You're sorry? Who the fuck do you think you are disobeying my rules?!" she yells. Jocelyn is becoming frantic now. This isn't good.

"I'm sorry! I am! I just wanted a little bit of freedom. What harm came out of spending the day in the garden. I'm sixteen! I was with Jace! I wasn't going to run off or something!" she begs her to understand.

"Not fucking good enough Clarissa. I have rules. You follow them and if you don't…"

"I'm so sorry I'm so sorry!" Clary pleads over and over again. She watches as Jocelyn heads towards her closet, she opens the door and pulls something out.

"Apologies won't do anything. I told you Clarissa, you follow the rules or you are punished." Jocelyn steps forward, hiding something behind her back.

"What are you going to do to me?" Clary whispers.

"Punish you of course." Suddenly she strikes Clary right in the stomach.

The air swooshes right out of her. She feels herself fall to the ground. She can hear someone yelling on the other side of the door but she can't hear. There is too much blood in her ear.

"Does that feel good? Was that worth the breeze you felt when you were outside?" She hears some say distinctively.

A slap across the face. Clary tastes blood in her mouth. Her jaw aches. She is kicked in the stomach. She loses her balance and falls onto the floor.

"Please, stop." She groans.

It is silent for a second, she then hears Jace yelling on the other side of the door. He could hear her screaming. He can't protect her this time though.

"Since this is the first time you have disobeyed me, I'll go easy on you, but I must pass on the final message. Get on the bed Clarissa. On your knees." Jocelyn pushes her onto the bed and falls face forward. She falls on her knees.

Clary finally sees what Jocelyn was hiding behind her back. A whip.

"Wh-what are you going to do with that?" Clary whimpers.

"Beat you silly with it of course." Jocelyn shrugs.

"Why?" Clary cries.

"So next time you won't disobey me." Jocelyn grins at her.

She shoves Clary and holds up the whip. Her eyes lighten up.

Jace's heart twists in pain as he hears another one of Clary's screams. The guilt is killing him. He knows it is his fault Clary is getting tortured right now. He knew Jocelyn wouldn't tolerate it. He wants to beat himself up for putting his sweet young sister in this position. He was supposed to protect her!

He hears another slap of skin and another one of Clary's cries. It's torturing him. He could walk away so that he didn't have to hear her screams but he deserves to hear them. It's his punishment for getting her into this situation, although his punishment is nothing compared to hers. He tries to knock the door down but it doesn't work. The lock is very strong and Jace cannot get through.

Clary's eyes water and blur. Blood falls into her line of sight. She can barely breath. Her lungs feel like they are on fire and so does her back. Twenty lashes. That's how many times she whipped her back. She can feel the bile rising up her throat. She's never felt pain like this. Once Jocelyn is done she shoves her face forward into the bed and Clary lays there. Unable to move, barely able to breath.

"Next time you'll think twice about disobeying me. Good luck cleaning your cuts. The cotton of your shirt is dug in your cuts into your skin. Enjoy peeling it out dear daughter of mine." Jocelyn smirks and Clary hears her footsteps head towards her en-suite. Surprisingly Clary remembers seeing that from walking in the room for the first time.

A while later, Clary isn't sure how long, but she hears the bedroom door open but then lock again straight away. She hears a loud roar coming from the other side of the room. She knows that it's Jace, so that means someone else is in the room with her.

"Oh God, why did she have to scar all that smooth silky skin? It's going to take at least a month or more for them to disappear." Luke tsks.

Luke.

She is locked in a room with Luke and Jocelyn.

Dear God.

And Jace is on the other side, unable to protect her.

How many times could something like this happen before? But Jace was always there to stop it. Luke and Jocelyn couldn't do anything to her because they didn't have an excuse, but now they had a perfectly fine one. She had disobeyed Jocelyn's rule. Jocelyn had punished her, was it Luke's turn now? What was he doing back here anyway? It was so late.

Clary turns her head to the side slightly. She can just about move. She gets a glimpse of Luke's face. Shouldn't he be shocked at this woman's actions towards her daughter?

"She deserved it." Jocelyn snorts coming out of the bathroom.

"What did she do?" Luke sighs.

"She was outside with Jace."

Luke _tsks_ again.

"Naughty Clary," Luke teases, "So you punished her?"

"Yep. Next time it'd be worse," Jocelyn sighs. "They never learn."

"You gave her your punishment. Do you want me to punish her?" Luke asks with a grin on his face.

Clary's heart starts pumping faster. She wants to run. She wants to move, but she can't. Her bones feel like liquid and her head is thumping. Clary knows Luke is going to do something bad to her, she can feel it and this time there is no Jace to protect her. She looks forward and see's that there is an alarm clock on Jocelyn's bedside table. It says 00:30. She has been here for two hours. Her birthday is over.

"Yeah go ahead." Jocelyn shrugs.

"What do you want me to do to her?" he asks.

"Whatever you want." She beams at him.

Jace paces as he hears Luke and Jocelyn's voice. He can't make out what they're saying but he knows it's not good. _ALL HIS FAULT. _He has put her in a situation with Luke and Jocelyn and he can't get her out. They could do anything to her and he stuck on the opposite side of the door. Jace stands outside Jocelyn's bedroom door where some of his own worst memories have taken place and now he knows Clary now has some bad memories too. He was supposed to protect her. How did it all go so wrong?

Clary's heart stops a beat as she hears Luke's footsteps get closer. She needs to run. She can't though.

"What are you going to do?" she croaks.

"Whatever I want." Luke laughs.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Clary cries.

"Because it's fun." Luke smirks.

_You sick bastard. _She watches as he raises his hand to hit her. She flinches and as soon as he comes close to contact, he pulls away, amused.

"I'm only messing. I couldn't hurt an inch on your head Clary. I just like scaring you." he shows her his teeth and then walks to Jocelyn's side.

"Aw, you're no fun!" Jocelyn whines.

"Whatever. Come on, let's get out of here, we have plans for tonight, yes?" Luke asks, wrapping an arm around her.

"Fine." She sighs.

_They are sick. They are mentally sick._

They both unlock the door and head out the front door. Clary hears the door close and silence is struck.

"Jace!" She cries out, tears falling down her eyes.

She hears his fast, heavy footsteps as he approaches. The door swings against the wall as he strides into the room.

She's hears his intake of breath. A few hours ago when she heard that she was excited. She thought she was arousing him, but now, this was anything but arousing.

Jace watches as some blood drips down her back. Most of it is crusted and dried up though. She has twenty of them running through her back. She also has bruises covering her face and stomach. Her t-shirt is torn apart. The only reason why he didn't beat the shit out of Luke and Jocelyn when they walked out of that room was because he wanted them gone and to get to her as soon as possible so he could help her. He would deal with them later.

"Jesus Christ Clary," he chokes. "Fuck, this is all my fault."

Clary wants to tell him it's not. It's no one's fault. Jocelyn and Luke are at fault here. They have messed up twisted heads. Clary tries to speak but he stops her.

"Shh, baby, let me take care of you." he whispers delicately.

He carries her limp body carefully. He wraps his arms around her carefully as if she were made out of glass. He carefully places her on to the bathroom counter. He holds her while he twists the shower knob to the cold setting.

He's very grateful he's studying medicine. He knows exactly how to treat whip wounds. He grabs a wash cloth and puts it under cold water. As the water runs he strips the rest of Clary's top off and then removes her bra.

"Baby this is going to hurt but I need to remove the cloth from your wounds. Can you bite this?" She nods her head and he carefully gives her the cloth to bite on. He strips the cloth from her skin as delicately but quick as possible without hurting her. He can hear the distorted screaming from her mouth but quickly removes his hand from the burning skin and replaces it with the cold wash cloth. She sags in relief.

"Do you think you can lie in the cold water?" He asks gently.

Inside of him there is a violent storm brewing. He is going to downpour his anger any second, but he needs to control it for Clary, until she is better. He doesn't know how he will take anymore. He doesn't know how Clary has taken any of this!

She is so strong, his beautiful girl. He is more determined now than ever to give her exactly what she wants. He will get her out of this. Anything to make up for what he just put her through.

She nods her head again and he slowly carries her. She shivers at the contact but once again slumps in relief. He quickly runs to his room to get his medical kit because they hold the bandages.

When he comes back he pulls her out the bath, using a cloth to wipe the water away softly. He is grateful that the wounds are not very deep so they don't need stitching. They just need to be wrapped with bandages as there are so many of them. _Twenty fucking lashes._ Jocelyn is a psycho bitch. He bandages her up and she falls against him. Her energy has obviously run out.

"Thank you." She whispers in his ear.

"Why are you thanking me? It's all my fault." He murmurs sadly. "I'm so fucking sorry."

"Shh, it's not your fault, it's not mine. We blame Jocelyn okay? It's okay. We just have to lay low. No going outside for a while. I definitely won't be able to run around."

"Okay, but I'm still sorry. I love you." Jace whispers in her ear.

"I love you too. I'd really like to lie in a bed now. I feel like I could pass out forever." She whimpered.

"My baby needs her rest. Let's get you to it then." He softly kisses her temple. He gently drops her off on his bed. He puts on one of his t-shirts on her and slips her under his covers. He makes sure she's on her side and puts pillows up against her back so she doesn't fall on her back and cause herself pain.

Five minutes after he has dropped her she has fallen asleep. She must be absolutely exhausted. Jace can feel his anger returning now that Clary is asleep. He wants to smash everything into a million pieces but he can't because he would wake Clary up so he keeps it all inside. He'll release it somehow later, on Jocelyn and Luke. When the right time comes.

Jace lies beside Clary, wondering how what was supposed to be one of the best days of Clary's life could turn into something like this. He can't believe that Jocelyn would punish her so badly for going into the fucking garden of all places. Why was she like this? Jace had to find out the truth. He needed to stop this kind of behaviour. It would only get worse.

In the middle of his thoughts he hears the phone ring. He runs for it quickly as he doesn't want to wake up Clary. Who the hell calls at two am?

"Hello?" Jace answers, annoyed.

"Is this Jace Morgenstern?" A deep voice answers.

"Yes this is him speaking. Who is this?" Jace asks suspiciously. No one ever calls for him on the house phone, especially at two am. He has a phone for a reason.

"You don't need to know that. What you need to know is that I have information on Luke Garroway and Jocelyn Fray that I have a feeling you would like to know. Trust me. If you want to know the information, meet me outside of your school this Friday." The deep voice explains.

"Who the hell is this? And how do you know what school I go to?" Jace asks. He suddenly feels vulnerable and freaked out. How did this person find him? How did they know who Luke and Jocelyn were?

"You'll find out who I am soon and as for that, I've been watching you, for a while. I see you but you don't see me." The deep voice hangs up.

Well then.

That was fucking weird.

* * *

**Hey guys! :) I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you think! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Who's the guy on the phone? :O Favourite lines? Any particular scenes you'd like to see? Any theories? Let me know! I hope you guys review (yes I know I'm begging) but I'd be so happy if I got a lot of reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I love replying to you all! I hate it when I can't reply when you send lovely reviews with questions because you haven't logged in :( But if you desperately do need some answers just PM me! I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Incest themes. **

**RATED M. – I wonder why? ;) I thought after the latest painful chapter, ya'll deserve something!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 - **

_**Clary - 16 years old.**_

_**Jace - 19 years old.**_

* * *

_**Wednesday**_

It has been a day since Jocelyn hurt Clary. Currently Clary is sleeping in her own bed. This outrages Jace but he understands her reasons. That doesn't mean he won't stop watching her. She's scared that Jocelyn will catch her in his room and then she'll get punished even more.

He has to check on her wounds every few hours. They're not as bad as they were last night. They are just very red and sore. Her back will hurt for a while but she won't be left with scars. Thank God. He couldn't imagine all that beautiful skin being ruined. He watches as her eyes slowly open. She stretches slowly so she doesn't hurt herself and looks up at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asks, yawning in his face.

"I'm watching you sleep." He shrugs.

"I thought I said we should both stay in our rooms." She replies stubbornly.

"You must have thought wrong." He says as he kisses her forehead.

Clary rolls her eyes.

"How do you feel?" Jace asks.

Clary has no idea how she feels. Yesterday had been awkward and strange. She didn't know how to act around Jocelyn and Luke when they came back home yesterday. They acted like everything was fine. Like all they had done was given her a warning and a pat on the back. Not at all like she'd been whipped and beaten up. The bruises on Clary's face are a pale green and dull purple and so are the ones on her stomach and legs.

Her head continues to throb and she is in a constant uncomfortable state. Jace tries to make her feel better by massaging her pains and making sure she is in a comfortable position, but it's not much. She knows her mother resents her and blames her for their father leaving but she didn't think she could do something like this. Does she even know her own mother? Guess not.

"I'll be okay." Clary whispers. "Let me get dressed."

"Okay. Jocelyn's gone out, probably with Luke. Want me to make you breakfast?" Jace offers.

"Yeah sure, I'd love some." She slowly gets up and he gives her a hand so she doesn't strain her back and she heads towards the bathroom.

She uses the toilet and avoids looking at her face in the mirror. She doesn't want to know what that looks like. She brushes her teeth as much as she can. Her jaw hurts too much to keep open for long. She washes her face and dries off with a towel before entering the kitchen.

As she walks into the kitchen she smells pancakes. Her favourite. It's official, Jace is the best, but she already knew that.

"Smell good?" he asks, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Smells amazing." She moans. "I can't wait to have some."

"Well dig in sweetheart." He grins.

He watches as she takes her first bite of her pancakes and groans.

Her groan makes his stomach tighten. God he loves the sound she makes. He wishes her could hear them under different circumstances.

What a sick fuck. His sister's been abused and he's wondering how she would sound underneath him. He really can't help it. He loves her so much and has wanted her for so long.

He could kill Jocelyn. Murder her with his bare hands. He hates her. He can't believe this woman is his mother. He never thought a mother could hurt her own daughter like that and to walk around the house like she did nothing wrong…god damn. He is going to speak to her soon. He wishes he could do something about it but he really can't, but it's okay, because in a month they'll both be out of here and he'll have her somewhere safe and away from Jocelyn. So they won't go outside for a month, it won't kill them, they'll be out soon and then they can go out as far and for long as they want.

She'll never be restricted to anyone, not Jocelyn, not him. If she decides to leave him later on when they are in New York he won't stop her. Hell, he'll support her and give her all the money she needs to make it safely. He'll give her anything she wants.

He doesn't know how he will control himself when they start living together. It's one thing avoiding thinking about her like _that_ when Luke and Jocelyn are around but if they lived together, alone? He needs to get out and date someone. He feels sick every time he thinks about Clary like that, but he can't say he doesn't enjoy the tight pleasure he gets shooting up his spine and his balls.

He wants his sixteen year old sister so fucking bad. While he watches her eat he has the urge to bend her over the kitchen counter, slide his cock inside her and fuck her until she passes out. Is that normal? Shit, he can feel himself getting hard. He has to stand behind the counter to cover it. His sister is in pain and was recently beaten and he was thinking about fucking her. _What a sick bastard. _

He tries to forget about Clary by thinking about that phone call he got the other night. Someone wants to meet him outside of his high school, old high school, now that he had graduated the past month. He has no idea who it might be. Someone who has information about Jocelyn and Luke? He has no idea what Jocelyn and Luke do when they leave this house, so he has no idea whether or not the guy on the phone is for real or not. If they have any information that would help get rid of them forever from his life he would be forever grateful. He's nervous about it. It's Wednesday today, so there's only two more days until they meet.

Clary gets up from the table and tells him she's going to go lie in bed for a while. Jace uses this time to chill and catch up on some television. He had been exhausted from all his exams and his stress at home and never really got the chance to relax.

After a while he hears the door open and Jocelyn walks in alone.

"Hello Jonathan." She mutters.

Jace ignores her.

"I said hello Jonathan." She repeats.

Jace ignores her again.

"Are you ignoring me?" She asks.

"Can't you tell?" he says bitterly.

"Is it because of what I did to Clary?" she nags.

"Of course it is." He spits out.

"Well you have no reason. It was her own fault for being outside; she knows she's not allowed." She shrugs.

"You didn't have to abuse her like that." He snarls.

"You always have to take her side don't you? Even when you were a little kid you had to take that bitch's side." She sneers at him.

"You fucking beat her up! You expect me to be okay with that?" he says disbelievingly.

"It's not just that! You love her more than you ever loved me! You're just like your father." She cries.

"Fuck off!" He growls. "Of course I love her more than you. She's not a psychopath who sexually abused me as a child."

"You liked it!" she smirks.

"Liked it?! How could I have liked it? I was a fucking kid! As soon as I realised what you were doing to me I stopped you!" Jace yells in disbelief.

"Oh please. We both know how you truly felt. Back then you wouldn't even make time for Clary, but I see how your priorities have changed over the years." She scoffs.

"Please. Can we not have this discussion right now?" Jace says exasperatedly.

He doesn't want to throwback to the past right now. He doesn't even want to talk to her right now.

"Why not? It's only the truth. Look I'll prove it now." She steps closer to him and before he knows it she's feeling his arms up, rubbing herself against him, and trying to kiss him.

He pushes her away roughly, spitting from his mouth. He feels like he could throw up. His own mother trying to come onto him, _again_.

"What is wrong with you? Get away from me!" he snarls.

"Whatever. I'm heading back out. I can't be in the same house as you two." She stomps out of the house.

Jace sighs in relief.

She's so messed up.

One month. One month and he's out of here with Clary.

He heads towards Clary's room to see if she heard any of that. He hopes not. He hasn't told her about the sexual abuse. He hasn't told her anything. He opens the door and finds her sleeping form under the covers. She is still asleep. Thank God.

He slides under the covers with and sighs in relief. He just wants to forget all about Jocelyn and her touch. Nothing feels as good as this, being wrapped around Clary, feeling her smooth silky legs coiled in his legs, her soft breasts pressing against his chest. He loves it.

Shit, he's getting hard. He can't help himself, he _has_ to touch her. The sexual tension is becoming too much. He wants to forget about what Jocelyn said. He wants to forget himself in Clary.

She faces towards him. Her leg is hitched up. Normally they keep a fine amount of space between each other but Jace doesn't care right now. He pulls her hitched up leg against his hip. He slides a hand softly up and down her sweet thigh. _Fuuuck._ So damn smooth. He has to bite his lip to stop his self from groaning. He shouldn't be doing this. He gently pushes the edge of her shirt of her shoulder and began to peck at the soft skin of her shoulder. So sweet. He brushes his fingers through her hair.

"So silky." He murmurs.

He clutches her by the waist. He nips the skin of her neck as his fingers flex and tighten around her waist.

Clary groans in her sleep as she feels the movement of a well skilled tongue on her neck. She can feel herself waking up but she doesn't want to. She doesn't want this feeling to go away, this feeling of warmth. This pleasure cancels out any of the pain she's recently felt.

Clary blinks as her eyes begin to wake up and recognise Jace; recognise how close he is, how his hands and lips are all over her, how he's not pulling away. Is she dreaming?

His hands is moving down her stomach and teasing the skin above her panties, rubbing back and forth.

"What are you doing Jace?" she whimpers croakily.

"Letting myself go." He says huskily. "I need it, so much. I need you."

He knows why he's doing this. He's stressing way too much. Jocelyn has been agitating him, the leave in a month is freaking him out, he's worried about Luke's plan, who that guy on the phone was, how he's going to save Clary, it's all just flipping him out! He needs to release his stress and he doesn't want to do it by himself. He wants sexual gratification with Clary. He knows he should stop but he can't and he won't, not now.

"Am I dreaming?" She pants.

"No baby, you're not. I'm real. This is real. Do you feel this?" He grabs her hand roughly and presses it against his erection.

She gasps at the hot heavy feel of him.

"Can I touch you? Can I make you feel good?" he murmurs in her ear.

"Yes…yes…do whatever you want to me." she cries. "It's what I've been waiting for!"

He slides the hand that was rubbing her stomach inside the top of her panties. He feels smooth skin. He wants to drown in it, in _her. _

She can't believe this is happening. For once, Jace is initiating this. He's touching her. She doesn't care that it's her brother. She doesn't care that it's wrong. Jace's hand is inside her panties. Her skin feels flushed. Her lips are open in a pant. His legs are pressing against hers. She still has a hand lightly placed on his cock. _Her brother's cock. _

"Kiss me, my sister." Jace whispers.

She presses her mouth against his, her tongue running gently across his bottom lip. He parts his lips for her so she can slide her tongue in his mouth. He sucks softly on it, causing her to groan. She nips and bites at his bottom lip.

She tastes so good. He can't believe he held off for so long. He could have had this all the time. Could have touched her all he wants and she wants him to. He slips his hand under the fabric and thrusts two of his fingers into her opening, pushing deep.

"Oh!" she cries out from the intrusion.

He wants to replace his fingers with his cock so badly. It's like the beast caged inside of him has been released and he just doesn't care anymore. The beast is out and ready to devour its prey.

"Mmm. So wet. Wet for your brother. This pussy gets so wet for me. Only for me, right?" he murmurs in her ear, slowly pushing his fingers in and out of her.

Her body arches under his hand's movements.

"I can't believe you're doing this," she pants, "You were always the one to stop me."

"I can't hold back now." He whispers. "Baby, listen to this clearly."

"Hmm?" she tries hard to control her panting so she can hear him properly.

"If it wasn't for the fact that your body has been put under a lot of stress and pain, I would have put myself inside you by now and fucked you, but unfortunately for you and me, you have, so now we'll have to make due but know this, as soon as you're better I'm fucking you." he growls.

"Oh. Okay." She gulps.

"The idea of that gets you wet doesn't it?" he croons. "I can feel it gushing out of you. God you're so tight."

"Please, I just want…" she mumbles.

"You want an orgasm don't you babe?" he asks.

"Yes, please." She cries.

His other hand slides her up stomach towards her breasts to pinch her nipples. She yelps from the sensation.

He rocks his hips into the 'v' of her legs, rubbing their crotches against each other, his length pressing against her.

She subconsciously pushes further down on his hand. She needs him deeper, harder.

"Mmm, Jace, I need you." she groans.

"Listen to you moan. So fucking sexy." He groans. "You love my fingers buried inside you, don't you?"

She can't even answer. She is too busy moaning incoherently at the assault on the damp apex of her legs. His clothed cock nestles against her wet centre. Their lips clumsily move together. The thrust of his hips hitting her clit, alongside the movement of his fingers, causes her to orgasm. The exploding sensation causes her body to arch, her mouth opens in a silent gasp. Sweat pools on her skin. She feels so damp between her legs. She breathes hard as she comes down from her high.

He removes his hand from his underwear and wraps an arm around her waist, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"Baby, you feel so good. So sexy. So fucking irresistible. I can't fight it anymore, beautiful crazy Clary, You're so perfect. You make me crazy. I can't fight it anymore. I don't care if you're my sister. I just want you." he kisses her forehead.

Even after what just happens, this is what causes Clary to blush. She snuggles in closer to him, feeling the happiness bloom in her chest.

"You're so hard." She whispers after a while, she can feel his length poking her hip.

"Yeah. That's what happens when guys are around beautiful girls like you." he laughs painfully.

"Does it hurt?" she asks, blushing.

"Um, sort of, in the worst best way." He grins.

"Do you want me to get rid of the pain?" she offers innocently.

"If you wanted to." He shrugs.

"I do." She mumbles.

"Go ahead then." He crosses his arms behind his head and points at his body. "Have at it."

The monster in him is happy now. Happy that he is giving in. Jace is happy too. He needs this. Needs it so much. It's a good thing he doesn't care anymore.

"How do I do this?" she inquires.

"Unzip my jeans first." He chuckles.

She blushes slightly. She pulls the zipper down, the scratch of metal echoing in the room. She jerks the jeans down slightly which uncovers his black boxers. She finds the wet spot on his boxers intriguing. She can see the bulge, the slip of skin poking out of the slit in hit boxers.

"Pull it out." He whispers.

She pulls his cock out from the slit and he groans from the touch. It's hot, heavy and long in her hand. There is a drop of white liquid on the top of the head. She doesn't know what that is. He inhales deeply and bites his bottom lip.

"It's what boys produce, what they ejaculate. Goes in girls to make babies. Remember I taught you that." He grins at her painfully.

"Oh yeah." She understands now. "What do I do now?"

"Do what feels comfortable to you baby. It'll feel good either way." He says softly.

She tightens her hand and strokes experimentally. She watches his face to make sure she's doing it right. His eyelids are dropping. His mouth opens when she strokes again. His head falls back. His hips slightly arching.

"You have no idea, how long I've dreamed of this. You don't know how badly I've wanted this." He moans. "Fuck, touch the head baby."

She reaches for the head, rubbing the wet spot and sliding it downward, rubbing him.

"Perfect. Absolutely perfect." He mutters incoherently. "Been waiting my whole life for this."

Clary giggles at this.

"I guess I'm doing this right?" she asks teasingly.

"Uh huh. Harder, a little tighter." He begs, so she rubs harder, faster.

His chest falls and rises quickly. Colour lifts in his cheeks. His eyelids lower. She tries to kiss him but he can't reciprocate. His concentration is gone. That makes her smile.

"Clary." He pants. He covers his eyes with his forearm. His head is thrown back. Veins sticking out.

"Just like that sweetheart. Just like that. I'm gonna come. Don't stop."

She watches her hand move over his smooth skin, the fall of his chest, his hips lifting of the bed, the grimace in his face.

"Oh fuck." He gasps. He comes, wetting my hand, his stomach. He groans loudly. His face turns slack.

"Fuck." He mutters. "That was incredible."

"Sure looked like it." She laughs.

"Not funny." He gives her a lopsided grin. "Why did I ever hold back?"

"That's what I wondered all this time. I was hoping you'd give in one day." She sighs. She snuggles in closer to him, pulling the blanket up.

"I always wanted to, I always wanted you." he murmurs.

"I would have never thought." She shakes her head.

"Yeah well now you know." He smiles. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. My body doesn't hurt much, don't worry." She assures him.

"Good." He mumbles. He rises from the bed. "I'm going to go wash up okay?"

"Alright." she yawns.

He heads into the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror. He can't believe it. He did it. He became Jocelyn. And he just doesn't _care_ anymore. He doesn't want to care, he just wants Clary and he'll do anything to have her.

...

* * *

…

"Mom!" The black-haired girl with blue eyes yells.

"What dear?" Jocelyn rolls her eyes at her crabby daughter.

"When is dad coming home?" she groans.

"Why?" Jocelyn asks.

"He's been gone for hours. You two always go out for hours and never tell us where you're going and then you have work on top! It's so irritating!" she whines.

"Well you can stop complaining now, daddy's home!" a voice runs in.

"Dad!" the blue eyed girl screeches.

"Isabelle!" He yells back at her, grinning at his sixteen year old spoilt daughter.

"About time you got home Luke!" Jocelyn says exasperatedly.

"Sorry baby, I got busy." He winks at her.

"Where is our son?" she asks.

"Alec is out with some friends." Luke shrugs.

"He's always out. Why am I never allowed out so late?" Isabelle protests.

"Your curfew is 2 am Isabelle. Seriously? You're only sixteen, he's twenty three. You should be grateful. Some kids don't even get to go out." Jocelyn scoffs.

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes and runs upstairs.

"That kid." Luke chuckles. "Gonna cause us to age quickly."

"Hmm." Jocelyn agrees.

The phone rings. Jocelyn quickly picks it up.

"Jocelyn dear!" her mother cries from the other side of the line.

"It's our mother!" She hisses to Luke.

He raises his hands up, steps back and whispers, "She thinks I'm in 'Africa'. Don't let Isabelle hear you talking to her; she thinks her grandmother's dead like we told her."

"It's bad enough she thinks all her grandparents are dead, it'd be worse if she knew she only had one set of grandparents and that they were alive." Jocelyn snickers.

"Halloo, are you there Jocelyn? Have you spoken to your brother Luke lately? He rarely answers my calls, I miss him so much!" she whines.

Jocelyn cringes. She hates these monthly phone calls from her mother and having to keep it with pretenses–almost as much as she hates the two children living in her other home. The one with good blood and the one with bad blood.

"No mother, I haven't heard from Luke. He's busy in Africa doing charity work you know that." She sighs.

"I just miss my son so much." She moans. "If you hear from him soon let him know that I want to know when he's coming to London okay?"

"Okay mother." Jocelyn agrees.

"I should go now. Bye darling."

"Bye mom." Jocelyn hangs up.

"Good riddance. It's so tiring keeping up this façade. Does she _have_ to call every month?" she complains.

"I know sweetheart, I know." He kisses her cheek. "C'mon it's late, let's head up to bed."

"Wake me up when you do, I have to go back to see Clary and Jace in the morning." Jocelyn reminds him.

"The sooner he leaves the better." Luke grumbles. "We can finally start our plan on Clary and get what we want."

"Is it wrong to do this to her?" Jocelyn wonders.

"Don't change your god damn mind now. We've already planned this out." Luke growls.

"I'm not, I'm not." She says as she walks up the stairs. "It doesn't matter."

"Exactly. Everything will go as planned." Luke agrees.

"Isabelle and Alec can never find out what we plan to do to their sister." Jocelyn glares at him.

"Of course! They've never met her and they never will." Luke assures her.

"Good." Jocelyn says, getting into bed.

"Don't worry about it; it'll all go to plan." Luke promises as he switches the light off.

* * *

**Luke and Jocelyn are WHAAT?! Let me know what you think of this chapter! Did you guys like the steamy scene? I thought you deserved it! Drop me some reviews Yo! Let me know your favourite lines, theories you have, how SICK you think Luke and Jocelyn are! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and its revelation! Sorry for any spelling mistakes/tense mixups!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for all the reviews guys! It means so much! I love hearing from you guys and replying to you! Your responses are AMAZING! They give me so much faith in my story :) I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter and it's revelation. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**You get to find out who was on the phone ;) MORE REVELATIONS! Get ready to have your world rocked! **

**RATED M.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_**Clary – 16 years old.**_

_**Jace – 19 years old.**_

* * *

_**Friday**_

"We should go make out in Jocelyn's room for shits and giggles." Jace whispers in her ear.

"Oh hush!" Clary giggles, shoving him slightly.

Jocelyn and Luke weren't here today, they're gone every other day and Clary loves it. She has no idea where they go and what they do but she doesn't care as long as they aren't here. Ever since Jace gave into his desires they both are so much happier. They both have just stopped caring. This morning they're both relaxing on his bed. He has his back pressed up against the headboard and Clary is lying against his chest in between his legs.

Jace hasn't made any changes of heart after what happened on Wednesday, he had just walked out the bathroom, kissed her on the forehead and told her he would come in later to check on her. Clary was so worried he'd pull that "What did I just do with my sister" crap, but he seemed pretty calm about it. He hasn't even brought anything up about being brother and sister. So what if they were brother and sister, Clary believes there's nothing wrong with it. They are two people who love each other and desire each other.

"C'mon on. It'll be funny." Jace chuckles.

"That's the room in which she hit me." Clary frowns causing Jace to frown. _Time to turn that frown upside down, _Jace thinks.

"All the better to make new memories in it. It'd be our way of slapping her across the face." Jace grins.

Jace wants to make new memories as well, ones that replace what Jocelyn did to him in that room. He wouldn't mind disrespecting Jocelyn that way as well.

"Hmm I don't know." Clary says hesitantly.

"Could I convince you?" Jace says huskily, peppering her neck with light kisses.

"I guess you could." Clary teases.

"What if I…kissed your lips?" he kisses her lips. "Rubbed your leg?"

He reaches over to rub circles in the skin of her thigh.

She bites her lip to stifle a moan.

"It's going to take more than that to convince me." Clary smirks.

"Is that how it is, huh?" Jace raises an eyebrow. "How about this then?"

He sneaks a hand around her waist from behind and slides it up towards one of her breasts and caresses the skin.

"Oh!" Clary gasps, jumping in surprise on Jace's lap.

He massages it slowly, playing with her nipple. His other hand rubs her stomach softly.

"Jace." Clary sighs, tossing her head back slightly on to his shoulder.

"Yeah baby?" he murmurs, biting her shoulder softly.

"A bit more of that and I just might be convinced." she mutters.

"Is that so?" he chuckles.

"Yeah." She whispers.

"So let me see…" he says thoughtfully. "What if I put my hand here…?"

He moves the hand that rubbing her stomach and uses two fingers to rubs her slit over the seams of her jeans. Clary arches her back to press harder against his fingers.

"You like that?" he croons.

"Yeah, I love it." She murmurs.

"Good. Now let's go take the piss of out Jocelyn by making out in her room." Jace grins, lifting himself from the bed, removing his hands.

"Nooo!" Clary cries. "I want that hand back!"

"I'll put it back where it belongs as soon as you come with me." Jace winks at her, leaving the room.

"God damn it." She mumbles as gets off the bed and follows him to Jocelyn's room.

The thrill of being in Jocelyn's room and doing things that Jocelyn would kill them for does make Clary excited. It feels like a kind of payback by disrespecting Jocelyn this way. Both of them are not allowed in Jocelyn's room unless she tells them to. Clary has been in her room a handful of times over her lifetime.

She jogs to catch up to him and jumps on his back gleefully, pushing him down on to the couch in Jocelyn's room.

"Wooooaah, superwoman! Don't knock me out." Jace teases.

Jace settles himself against the head of the couch. His beautiful golden eyes burn with desire as he watches her straddle him.

"I should for what you just did to me." Clary frowns, sticking her bottom lip out.

Jace swiftly reaches out, gripping that bottom lip between his teeth and sliding his tongue across it.

"Didn't I promise you a make out session?" Jace mumbles against her lips.

"Yes you did." Clary quietly replies.

"It's a good thing I keep my promises." He says, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Hmm I guess so." Clary laughs softly.

His strong arms wrap around her waist, his face nuzzling in her hair, his hot breath making the hair above her ear flutter. He pulls her in closer.

Their noses nudge against each other, their spasmodic breaths fanning each other. She gently runs her fingers through his hair, pulling it and wrapping it round his fingers, causing shivers down his spine. She looks him in the eyes, sweeping his hair back and leans in to kiss him deeply.

She keeps one hand on his shoulder another glides up and down his arm. The hot wet slide of his tongue against hers makes her shudder. She clutches the back of his shirt, sneaking her hand under his shirt.

She loves the feel of goose bumps on his back, the heat and smoothness. Her nails dig in his skin, making the hair on his skin rise. His palm cradles her neck, his fingers curling in hair, pulling tightly. She moans at the feel of it.

Their eyes are lazy and sleepy. His mouth moves down to her shoulder, to the edge of her scoop neckline, underneath her ear and then back to her lips where they meet, hot wet and right.

"Mmm, you like that?" he growls.

"I love it." She murmurs against his lips.

They kiss lazily for what feels like forever. Her arms wrap around his neck. His arms rub circles at her hips. She rakes a hand through his hair, outlining his features. They kiss slow and deep. She moves her hand back to his spine, tracing the muscle and the feel of his frame.

His muscles flex under her hand. He unfastens the buttons on her blouse one at a time, his forehead resting on hers, his panting swaying her hair back and forth slowly. She hikes his shirt up, pressing even closer against him so their stomachs touch. She slides closer on his lap.

She seeks pressure between her legs, pressing her centre against the ridge in his jeans. His nostrils flare and his mouth falls open in a tiny gasp. He grips her hair and pulls her in a deep long kiss. She tastes his lips, his tongue. She can feel the soft warmth inside his mouth.

She bites his lower lip softly and he grunts. His eyes slit, he takes a deep breath, "Clary."

She rubs a hand around his chest, down to his stomach, while pulling on his hair with the other. They move together, synchronized.

"Clary." He grunts.

"Yeah baby?" Clary whispers.

"This is so wrong." He whispers.

Clary freezes. _Shit, so soon. He wasn't supposed to say that._

"But it's so fucking hot." He grins at her darkly.

He grabs her roughly by the back of her head and bites and licks at her neck.

Clary groans. _Thank God. _If he was going to stop she wouldn't have let him.

His kisses get hungry. His hands get desperate, running up her sides, down her back, gripping her hips, her breasts, making her pant hard. He quickly lowers himself from the head of the couch, changing their positions, so he is towering over her.

She gasps at the change of position, as he straddles her. He grabs her wrists and lifts her hands over her head and cross them. She grins at the urgency of his desire. He bites her, licks her earlobe.

"Fuck, I want you so much." He mumbles against her shoulder.

"I want you." she pants. "Inside of me."

She wants him inside of her before he leaves her for good, she needs it, she won't let him go without letting him have what is rightfully his; _her._

"Shiiiit." He groans. "Don't say that, don't fucking say that."

"Why not?" She mumbles.

"Because I'll end up coming in my pants right now." He grunts. "Let me put my fingers in you, I want to feel you come around them."

"Nooo." She moans. "I want _you_ inside me. Your cock. I feel so empty. Fill me up."

"Fuck Clary," He bites. "I can't, not right now."

"But Jocelyn won't come home for hours, it's perfect timing. C'mon, don't you want to put yourself inside me?" she asks, grinding her hips into his.

"Yes! So badly, but I can't okay, not-not now." He sighs, breathing hard.

"You're not a hundred percent okay with this?" She says, understanding dawns on her. "All words but no action." Clary angrily pushes him to the floor.

"No I am okay with it! I wouldn't be doing this," he points to the couch. "If I wasn't okay with it!"

"Didn't you just say the day before yesterday as soon as I felt better you'd fuck me? Well guess what, I feel fucking better!" she yells.

"That was just the heat of the moment!" he yells back.

"Oh! So you were never planning on having sex with me?" she huffs, quickly buttoning up her shirt.

"You're too young!" he says frustratedly, getting up from the floor.

"I'm sixteen!" she rolls her eyes at him.

"That was only a few days ago!" He argues.

"Whatever," she huffs. "It doesn't matter. It's obvious you're still not okay with this, with us." Tears fill her eyes and a sob breaks out.

"No baby! Don't cry, I'm sorry." Jace's chest tightens in pain at the sight of her tears. He grabs her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get so upset. I get it. It's too soon." She says, sniffling.

"Yeah babe, let's just take it slow okay? We don't have to rush this." He wipes her eyes. "You know I'm not going anywhere right?"

_But you will. _

"I know." She whispers.

"You don't have to prove anything." He mumbles in her neck.

Jace knows what she's doing. That deep down she thinks he'll be leaving for college in a month and she'll be left behind so she wants to give him a reason to stay, but when Jace makes love to her, _and he will_, it will be because it is the right time.

"I love you." she whispers in his ear.

"I love you too baby girl." He whispers back.

"You're still hard." she comments. "That's freakishly frightening."

He laughs loudly, his eyes shining, "That's given when I'm near you."

"It better be." She teases.

"Of course." He kisses her on the nose and pulls her even closer.

"Sorry for pushing you on to the floor." she mumbles.

"It's okay." He chuckles. "My butts just a little sore."

"Aww, you want me to rub it for you?" she grabs his ass causing him to jump.

"Jesus woman!" he laughs.

He stretches his arm out to playfully squeeze her back but instead knocks over a box on Jocelyn's desk. It falls open and a few sheets of papers and keepsakes fall out.

"What's that?" Clary asks.

"I'm not sure." Jace answers. "Better clean it up or she'll realise we were here."

They both kneel down on the floor to pick up all the stuff that fell, but something catches Clary's eye, a photograph of two babies.

"Hey, who's this?" Clary asks, confused.

"Let me have a look." Jace says.

He picks up the photograph and they both look at it. There are two babies lying down side by side. One has blue eyes and black hair and the other has green eyes and red hair.

"Well this baby is obviously you. I remember what you looked like when you were a baby. You have all of Jocelyn's features there. I don't know who this other child is though. Maybe one of our family relatives or a friend had a baby around the same time and they took a photo? Not too sure, I've never seen this baby before."

"I swear this baby could be Luke's. The blue hair and dark hair…" Clary notices.

"Hmm, it could, but Luke doesn't have a child." Jace shrugs.

"True." Clary comments. "How much of our family did you meet before father left and we moved houses?"

"I met a few cousins, aunts and uncles. The usual. I never met any of Jocelyn's family though, only Valentine's." Jace says.

"Do you ever miss him?" Clary asks softly.

"I don't know. I'm angry at him for leaving because I know if he was still here Jocelyn would never treat you this way. I do miss him sometimes though, he was my dad." Jace says nostalgically.

"I miss him too sometimes." Clary whispers.

"Hm, yeah." Jace says, looking out the window.

"What time is it?" Clary yawns.

"Three pm. Crap I have to get going." He sighs.

"What? Where? Your leaving me?" she frowns.

Jace hasn't told her about the mysterious phone call he got. He has to go meet this guy before he misses him. He needs as much information as he can get if he plans on saving Clary, but he can't tell her what's going on. That would destroy her and frighten the life out of her.

"I need to get something." He says. He wants to slap himself, it obviously sounds like he's lying. He can tell Clary knows he's bullshitting.

"What?" she narrows her eyes at him.

"College stuff alright?" he lies. "I need to get some stuff ready, vocational plans and student housing forms. I need to collect them from my school before I run out of time. I've only got a few weeks." He walks out of the room and into the bathroom.

"Oh alright." Clary says, going quiet.

She knew the day he would leave was coming closer and she would be left alone, but she just couldn't afford to think like that. She doesn't know what she is going to do when Jace leaves, she will be completely helpless. She will be trapped and her life will be over. She has to find an outcome where she won't be trapped with Luke and Jocelyn. She knows if she is stuck with them Jocelyn with either kill her with abuse or Luke will kill her by rape.

She watches as he leaves the bathroom and grabs his keys.

"Clary, I'm heading out, see ya!" Jace yells as he walks out the front door.

"Bye," she whispers.

…

…

Jace's nerves make an appearance as he stands in front of the school gates. Will this guy be helpful? Who is he? Is he secretly on Jocelyn's side? Is this her test of faith? Jace starts hyperventilating. He can't believe he actually came. What the hell was he going to get out of this? He was probably just going to get Clary into more trouble. No, he couldn't let that happen.

Just as Jace is about to walk away he hears a throat clearing behind him.

"Jonathan?" A deep voice asks.

"It's Jace." He says as he turns back around.

"You always did refuse to answer to Jonathan, Valentine could handle that but Jocelyn never could." the deep voice chuckles.

Jace looks at the man in front of him. He is probably in his early twenties. He has blue hair and black hair, which in the sunlight looks like brown.

"You know my father?" Jace asks.

"Yes I do Jace." The man smiles at him. "You look like him now that you are older."

"Do you mind if I ask who you are?" Jace asks, not caring if it sounds rude.

"Of course not. My names Alexander but you can call me Alec." Alexander grins at him.

"Why do you seem so familiar?" Jace asks.

"We've met before."

"You obviously remember more of me than I remember of you."

"Yes. Valentine asked me to watch over you when I was a teen. I didn't understand at first why he asked me that but as I grew up I realised what he meant." Alec says.

"What do you mean? I'm confused. You said you knew things about Jocelyn and Luke? I just need to know." Jace asks, frustratedly.

"So you can protect Clary." Alec says observantly.

"How do you know anything about her?" Jace can feel his temper spike. This guy better say something useful before he punches him in the face.

"I've met you before remember. I've met Clary too." Alec rolls his eyes.

"Oh right, yes. My bad." Jace cringes.

"It's okay." Alec laughs.

"So, information?" Jace asks.

"Always so eager."

"I need to get back to Clary." He answers simply.

"Okay, so I have some details to tell you that you don't know. I only came into this information myself a while ago and I'm still dealing with it." Alec says uncomfortably.

"Yes?" Jace asks desperately.

He wants to know anything that will help his situation.

"Well, before Valentine left you guys, he asked me to watch over you. We were good friends but you were very young so I'm not surprised you don't remember me. Valentine knew what Jocelyn was like and wanted to know you'd be safe. We've kept in contact only recently over the past few years. I've watched over you without you guys knowing. I couldn't come near you guys because Jocelyn would never let me. So I tried to watch you as much as I could, like when you'd leave your house or come out of school. You actually didn't know this but I went to your high school, but because I was older than you I was leaving school as soon as you started. My dad is Luke Garroway. I'm sure you know him?"

"Luke, that fucking jackass is your dad?" Jace's eyes widen. _What the fuck?_

"Yes, my dad is Luke. I don't like him very much either. He is my dad and my mother is…Jocelyn." Alec says uncomfortably.

"What?! You're my brother?" Jace cries. No way. This is too much.

"Yes, well, half-brother." Alec cringes.

"You're lying. It's impossible. You're like twenty four. She didn't know Luke twenty four years ago! They met like two years ago! Why wouldn't she have introduced him years ago? I'm her eldest child!" he yelled bewilderedly.

"I'm twenty three actually so that makes me the eldest child, and who's more likely to lie to you, me or her?" Alec asks.

Jace knows the truth in his heart but he can't admit to it.

"I also have a sister. Just so you know you have a half-sister named Isabelle out there."

"I–WHAT?"

"There's another thing. It's the worst part; I don't even know how to say it." Alec says.

"Luke is the reason why my dad left; you're the reason why my dad left. He found out about you." Jace murmurs. He understands now.

"No, it's not. Not me exactly." Alec blows a puff of air our uncomfortably.

"What then?"

"Luke and Jocelyn, they're uh, " he gulps, "they're brother and sister."

Brother and sister.

Sister and brother.

Siblings.

That's when Jace throws up.

"Shit." He hears Alec groan. "C'mon mate. It's going to be okay, I had the same reaction. But at least he's not _your_ dad."

"That fucking bitch Jocelyn." Jace groans as he spits the bad taste out of his mouth.

Wow, he really did gain Jocelyn's genes. She went after her brother and Jace went after his sister. Like mother like son.

"Yeah I know." Alec sighs. "Look, this is how it happened. Luke and Jocelyn grew up in a perfectly fine household with good caring parents and a straight life, but something obviously happened which made them turn to each other. So they kept an on and off incestuous relationship. They realised they had to break it off so they started seeing other people. That's when Jocelyn met Valentine. They dated for a while but Jocelyn couldn't stay away from Luke, she still wanted him so she saw him secretly behind Valentine's back and voila, I happened. She hadn't been with Valentine for long so she just broke it off with excuses. She gave birth to me and handed me off to someone to hide me until she was ready to claim me. Then a few months later she found Valentine in passing again and she was in the middle of another 'off' phase with Luke, so she went after your dad and they dated for a few years. Valentine never knew about me and never knew she was still seeing Luke behind his back. Then they eventually got married and voila, you happened. Then three years later, this is the part you don't know, but Jocelyn slept with Luke without some sort of protection _again_ and they had twins. One live_s_ with you and the other lives with me." Alec watches Jace carefully to see his reaction.

Jace's eye is twitching. Twitching like a lunatic.

Clary isn't his sister. She's his half-sister.

She's a product of incest.

Isabelle, Alec and Clary are full-blooded siblings, but Jace is only her half-brother.

Is it weird that Jace is jealous he isn't fully related to her? He thought he was the only one she had but now she has two other siblings that she doesn't even know about.

_God, this is so fucked up. _

Jocelyn and Luke are brother and sister. They slept with each other constantly behind Valentines back.

_That photograph. Fucking destiny put that photograph in front of him this afternoon. _

"Isabelle and Clary are the twins." Jace says softly.

"Yes, yes they are." Alec still watches him, waiting for the explosion. "She acted like there was only one baby though. She didn't want him to know it was twins because Luke was angry and didn't want to give up his children with 'the love of his life' to Valentine, so Jocelyn promised he could have the one of the children. Valentine was happy when he heard she was with child. He loved the baby very much. When it came to delivery Jocelyn asked for a private delivery and asked for no one to be there expect for the doctors., she said she was self-conscious. Sounds stupid now, right? She banned everyone. He was never there for any appointments because he was so busy working so he never saw a scan. It's crazy how it all worked out in Jocelyn's favour. Soon after Clary was born he realised something was wrong. Luke and Jocelyn acted weird together and Valentine realised Clary looked nothing like him. He acted like he didn't know anything was going on and followed Jocelyn one day. He caught her with Luke and that's when he found out about Isabelle and me. She was there. She was five. The same age as Clary. He realised everything then. He left a few days after that, as you know. He was crushed and disgusted. The child he loved wasn't his, so he disappeared. He loved Clary so much and you. He still does."

"Why didn't he take us with him then? Why did Jocelyn bring Clary home instead of Isabelle?" Jace asks. His head is spinning. He doesn't want to hear anymore but he needs to hear this. It all finally makes sense to him. Why Jocelyn and Luke always leave and go out, because they're visiting their other family.

"Valentine wanted to take you two, but he couldn't take Clary because he wasn't her father. Jocelyn could have got him into trouble with the law. He didn't have any rights to her. He could have taken you but he didn't want to leave Clary alone with Jocelyn. He knew what she was like, but he knew you would protect her, that's why he left you behind as well, so you could protect her. He never wanted to." Alec sighs. "And the reason why Jocelyn brought Clary was home because at least Clary looked like Jocelyn. Isabelle looks like her father completely, just like me. Clary made it less obvious to Valentine that they kids were Luke's, but he figured it all out anyway."

"I-I-I I don't even know what to say." Jace whispers, crashing against the wall.

"I had the same reaction." Alec says as he sits beside Jace.

"How do you know all this?" Jace asks.

"Valentine has slowly been telling me over the years. Before he left he forced Luke and Jocelyn to tell him what had been going on all these years, he said he deserved that at least."

"How do I even know what you've told me is true? You could have just made all that."

"Have a little faith Jace." Alec smiles grimly. "No one would have the effort to come up with that. Honestly though, think about it. It's the only situation that makes sense, right?"

"Yeah it is." Jace sighs.

"Jesus Christ. Clary is my half-sister. You've all come from an incestuous relationship. Don't like kids from incestuous relationships come out with disabilities and a whole bunch of issues?" Jace mumbles.

"I guess we all got lucky. Pretty fucked up huh." Alec chuckles harshly. "Isabelle doesn't know anything."

"Neither does Clary. Isabelle's Clary's twins, whoa." Jace whispers.

"Clary's going to freak the fuck out when she finds out huh?" Alec says.

"I can't tell her. Not yet." Jace sighs. "I've dealt with so much fucking shit my entire life but I wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I bro." Alec says tiredly. "I only found out two weeks ago, then Valentine asked me to track you down some way. Wasn't easy."

"What do we do with this information?" Jace asks.

"I'm coming with a plan, to get us away from it all. I know they're planning on hurting Isabelle. They keep whispering things about waiting for the two to turn sixteen before they start, when they think no one is listening, but I hear it. They're nice to Isabelle and spoil her so she won't suspect anything."

"That's ironic because they treat Clary the complete opposite way while expecting the same outcome–that she won't suspect anything. I think they're planning on selling them–to a sex trade. I heard them talking about it." Jace rubs his head stressfully. How could a day that started so well turn so shit?

"Fuck." Alec swears.

"Look I have to get going back to Clary, I've been gone for too long. Jocelyn normally comes home in a few hours. We're going to save our sisters alright? I have a plan. You need to call Valentine. We're going to need his help if we're going to get out of this alive. Do you have a phone number?"

"Yeah, sure, of course." Alec whips his phone out and they swap numbers.

"I'll text you tonight. We'll discuss this in more length alright? I need to….process." Jace cringes.

He's surprised he hasn't passed out yet.

…

…

A few hours later Clary hears Jace walks through the door. Jocelyn hasn't come home yet, thank God. She missed him so much. She honestly has no idea what she will do when he leaves for college.

"Jace!" She smiles at him as she jogs down the stairs to meet him.

Jace looks up at pure happy Clary and doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how something so perfect came from something so _ugly_. Clary has no idea that Luke is her actual father, that her father had touched her inappropriately, that her dad wants to sleep with her. _Fuck. It's so fucked up!_ Jace smothers a groan. His head is thumping and he can just about stand. After having an hour to think about it, his head is still reeling.

How could Jocelyn be so sick? It makes sense though as to why Jace and Clary act like this with each other. They both have the same mothers. They have her incestuous genes. Fuck.

"Jace, are you okay?" Clary asks, worriedly.

"What do you want Clary?" Jace asks back, officially exhausted.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." She murmurs.

"I'm fucking brilliant Clary. Do you have to ask? Just stop being so clingy for once; I know I'm all you have but Jesus Christ back the fuck off." Jace growls, rubbing his temples.

It's too much for him. He can't deal with it.

"I'm sorry." Clary whispers, trying to push back the tears that threaten to fall out of her eyes. He's never been this angry with her. Even when he ignored her in the past he was always quiet and indifferent about it, but never angry.

"I just can't wait to fucking get out of here for good and get away from all of you." Jace rumbles as he walks away from her.

"What?" Clary's heartbeat speeds up.

"What Clary? What the fuck do you want? And no! I will not sleep with you. I won't do anything with you. You're my fucking sister! What the fuck is wrong with you?" he screams.

She watches him walk tensely up the stairs and slam his bedroom door. The sound causes Clary to yelp and jump.

What just happened?

Clary wants to go up to his room to ask but she is too scared.

'_I just can't wait to fucking get out of here for good and get away from all of you'_

Clary lets the tears fall as she realises what that means, Jace is going to leave and he won't save her. He'd rather get away from this all.

She doesn't blame him.

She's going to be stuck here with Jocelyn and Luke for the rest of her life. Luke will probably rape her. She'll lose her virginity to her mother's boyfriend. She'll get beaten up by her own mother.

She'd be better off if she killed herself.

_Why don't you?_

She walks into the kitchen in a trance. She opens the utensils drawer and pulls out a sharp knife. She runs upstairs to her attic room and locks the door. She sits on the bed and presses the knife against her arm.

Jace doesn't want her. _One cut. _

Her own mother hates her. _Another cut._

Her dad left her. _Another cut. _

A man wants to sexually abuse her. _Cut four._

The boy she loves thinks she is disgusting. _Cut five. _

_CUT SIX._

_CUT SEVEN._

_CUT EIGHT._

_CUT NINE._

_CUT TEN._

She stops, feeling light headed. She lets the blood pour out of her arm. She has no idea how deep she has cut, nor does she care.

She lies against the pillow and slowly falls into a deep sleep.

She smiles as she feels peace.

Jace hates himself.

Hates himself for the way he reacted when he came home.

He never meant to yell at Clary that way. He just got completely frustrated at everything he had found out. His head was pumping and he just wanted to get away from his life for a moment. His heart was breaking. He knew the truth but was as confused as ever. He didn't know what the hell to do. He never meant anything he said to her. All he knew was that he was getting Clary out of here and leaving for good, but he couldn't do that now. He had two other half-siblings to watch out for. He has to help them before he goes. He could forget about them but he knew better, he _is _better than that. He'll have to help them. Jeez.

He can't believe how much his life has changed in the course of a few hours. He never in his wildest dreams thought something like this could happen. He would have expected aliens to drop and kill us all before something like _this _happened.

First he has to apologize to Clary. He heads upstairs to her attic room and finds it locked. She probably wanted some alone time after the way he yelled out her. God damn. He heads back to his room to get the key he copied for himself to her bedroom door, the one that got him in her room whenever he wanted. He opens her bedroom door.

"Look Clary, I'm an asshole, we know tha-"

Jace stops dead.

He doesn't want to believe what's in front of him.

Clary lying on her bed, her eyes closed, skin pale, blood pouring out of her arm

She looks dead.

_Fuck._

* * *

**Wow. That was hard to write. Exhausted me out. I hope you guys enjoyed this! It's a tough one to read for me honestly. I'm really tired so I'm going to head to bed now :) Favourite scenes? Your thoughts on the revelations? Surprised? Did anyone see it coming? Have I shocked you all? (Hopes you all said yes) I tried to come up with the most twisted plot and this is what I came up with) Sorry for any mistakes/tense mix ups. Love you guys! Drop me lots of reviews Yo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! I love reading and replying to them! I was so pleased to see how shocked you were! I hope you folks enjoy this chapter! There's probably only five or six chapters left of this! I'm going to finish this story and then start updating Troubled Kid again! If you guys haven't read my other story, go check it out!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Clary – 16 years old.**_

_**Jace – 19 years old.**_

* * *

Jace feels his body shudder in horror at the sight before him. Clary lays on her bed, her eyes closed and blood flowing out of her arm.

She is too pale. Too fragile looking. She deserves better than this.

His blood roars in his ears.

"Please Clary, please wake up." He begs as he presses his ear against her chest to hear her heartbeat.

He almost crumbles when he hears her take a breath and watches her chest rise and fall. She is alive, but she won't be for much longer if he doesn't stop the blood from running. Luckily she didn't cut too deep; otherwise he was sure he would have heard her scream. He wipes off all the blood with a clean cloth and rubs antiseptic gently into her skin. He puts pressure on all the cuts with another clean cloth. He is grateful her arms are small and thin, because of that she couldn't have caused more damage. Soon the blood loss stops and luckily there is no need for stiches.

It was a suicide attempt.

His best friend in the entire world tried to kill herself and Jace knows deep down it's all his fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut she would have never done this. If he had more control over himself they would have never been in this situation.

He didn't mean to get angry at her. His situation with her just reminds him so much of what Jocelyn did to him and what Jocelyn and Luke have done. He doesn't want to be like them, but when he sees his sister he doesn't seem think what they do is wrong, even though he knows it is. He knows that when he gets angry at her about what they have together, he's really angry about what Jocelyn did to him, that's why he gets so upset. He knows deep down Clary will always forgive him for what he says or does, he knows this from past fights and arguments He never ever thought it could lead to something like though. He never thought she would succumb to killing herself.

He lies beside her for a few hours, waiting for her to wake up. He prays to God silently that nothing bad happens. He knows that he can't take her to the hospital. Well, he could but Jocelyn would hurt her so much when they would have gotten home that there was really no point. Jocelyn would actually kill her this time and god knows what she would let Luke do to her.

He knows she will fine though. She just lost a lot of blood but he has cleaned all her cuts and stopped the bleeding. She will just feel weak when she wakes up, so he will have to feed her.

"Jace?" He hears a murmur.

He looks over to find a blinking Clary looking over him.

"Am I dead?" she whispers hoarsely.

"No. Thank god you're not. I would have killed myself too if you were. Why did you do it? Are you crazy?" He screams at her, while passing her a glass of water for her throat.

"Because my life's a pile of shit and the only person who I care about and love pretty much told me he didn't want to see my face anymore and that he was leaving. I was scared. I'm not going to do it again." She yells gutturally back at him, then takes a sip of water.

"So you thought to kill yourself? You know I didn't mean it when I said all that stuff, I was having a rough moment!"

"You always have a rough moment ever other damn day! And then you take it out of me! It's not fair; you don't think I struggle with life? At least you get to leave this hellhole, I'm fucking stuck here! And it's not fair how you make me feel disgusting and shameful about the way I feel about you when you feel the same! When all I feel for you is love and you twist it to something bad! I just don't want to deal with it okay? If you think it's disgusting, fine! Stay away from me then, I'm sick of feeling ashamed for something I have no control over!" she takes a deep breath, tears spilling down her cheek. "Just stay away from me until you leave for College, at least then you never have to my face again. You can go meet a girl, start your own family and forget I ever existed!" She screams, sniffling as her tears drip down her red splotchy cheeks. She pushes him off the bed.

"I fucked up Clary! You don't mean any of that! Just hear me out for fuck sakes!" Jace shouts.

She ignores him and pushes him out the entry. She slams the door in his face and locks it.

"Open the door damn it!" he bangs on the door.

He gets no reply.

He sags against the door.

"Clary please let me in." He tries turning the knob but it won't budge.

"Don't lock me out. You're all I have." He mumbles.

"Doesn't seem like it!" She yells through the door.

"It's true! Just open the door." He begs.

"No." She says stubbornly. "I'm done letting you use me for when you get angry or horny, and then making me feel bad about it!"

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I never wanted to make you feel that way."

She doesn't reply.

"Clary we need to talk about what you did…C'mon, you need to talk to someone." He pleads.

"No I don't. I've gone my whole life not talking to anyone. I don't have to stop now."

He falls to the floor. He didn't think she wouldn't forgive him this time. She _always _forgives him. That's why he was never too worried when he flipped out on her because he knew how much she loved him. She would have always forgiven him in the past for his harsh words. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just needed to let his anger out and whenever he has felt angry he always took it out on her. He never thought this time, maybe he had taken it too far.

"Baby please…"

"Don't baby me." she says harshly. "Just leave me alone okay? I want space. Like you said earlier, '_just stop being so clingy for once; I know I'm all you have but Jesus Christ back the fuck off.'_"

Jace cringes as she throws his words back at him. He regrets every single one of those words.

"I didn't mean a single word of that. I secretly love that I'm all you have…it makes me feel good. I love it when you need me."

"Space, Jonathan. I want space." She whispers.

"Fine." He mutters angrily at the use of his full name.

He walks back to his room dejectedly. He can't believe Clary didn't forgive him this time. He shouldn't be surprised. He took it too far. He took all his anger out on her after finding out the truth about Luke and Jocelyn and made her feel bad. Bad enough to kill herself. _What was wrong with him? _

His phone vibrates with a text.

_Jace. We need to talk. – _Alec

Shit, Jace thinks, what could have happened in a few hours?

_What's up? – _Jace

_Isabelle and Luke got into a really bad argument, something about her curfew, I wasn't listening properly. They always have this argument. They let her out but they don't let her date or stay out all night. So, they were arguing and Luke said 'You won't be around much longer anyway! Then you'll wish you never complained about right now!' I think she took it as in 'oh you'll be leaving for college soon' but I think it was more about what he has planned for her. We have to act Jace. I won't let them hurt my little sister. I can't let it happen. We need to come up with something quick. Before were too late. – _Alec

And the kids in 90210 complain _they_ have problems. If only.

_We'll come up with something. I promise. We gotta get the girls out of here. Clary almost tried to kill herself today. It's all getting to her and she doesn't even know the half of it. – _Jace

_Fuuuuuuck. You're helping her right? – _Alec

_Of course. What kind of asshole do you take me for? – _Jace

_If you're Valentines son, the vain type of course– _Alec

_If you're Luke's son, what does that make you? – _Jace

_Ouuuuch. Touché bro, Touché. – _Alec

_How are you even dealing with this? If I knew something like this about my dad I would have gone crazy at him the moment I found – _Jace

_I was shocked at first but Valentine told me not to react. If I had, Luke would know that I knew his secrets and God knows what he would have done to me. It's okay though. I got past it. I never really liked Luke even though he was my father, we have a distant relationship. I was always cool with it. I never got on well with Jocelyn as well, she always looks at me with regret, I never knew why, but now of course I do. – A_lec

_I wish Jocelyn would have been distant with me. Funny that, she treated her daughters oppositely and she treats her sons oppositely. So loving to Isabelle and me, and so distant to Clary and you. Some fucked up logic there. – _Jace

_They're both psychopaths. I think we both know that. The person in this situation who's going to be hurt the most will probably be Isabelle since she actually loves her parents. – _Alec

_You're going to have to tell her beforehand. A surprise attack would hurt. – _Jace

_I know – _Alec

_What is Valentine doing? Is he going to help us or just sit and watch? – _Jace

_He said he wants you meet up with you soon to speak – _Alec

Jace is surprised. He feels his heart rate increase slightly. He is going to see his father who he has not seen in over almost ten years.

_Okay – _Jace

_You going to be okay with that? – _Alec

_I'm going to have to be aren't I? I have no other choice – _Jace

_You always have a choice. Got to go. Keep me posted if anything happens. I'll do the same. – _Alec

_Okay. Talk to you later. – _Jace

Alec is a good person. Jace can tell. He just wants to protect his sister. He didn't have to come to Jace to help him and Clary. He could have just gotten Isabelle and him out of there, but he is trying to help Jace and for that Jace owes him.

Jace feels like he finally has someone on his side.

_About time. _

He realises he can't have Clary not on his side right now. They have to stick together if they want to get out of this safely.

He runs out of his room and heads back to Clary's room.

"Clary! Open the fucking door!" he screams, banging on the door.

"Do you not understand the meaning of space?" she yells frustratedly.

"Yes I do, but I need you right now…I need you so much. Don't push me away please." He pleads.

"You need me?" she says softly.

"So much." He promises, hoping he's getting to her.

"Is that you or your dick talking?" she mutters.

"For fucks sake Clary." Jace groans.

"What? You want me to get you off just so you can yell at me for being so sickly? No thanks." She hisses.

"I just wish you'd open this door. I have the key you know. I'm just trying to respect you." he sighs.

"Wow. You've done such a wonderful job of that haven't you?" she says sarcastically. "You're so full of shit Jace. Just _go away!_"

Jace realises what he has to do. He keeps many secrets from Clary but he knows there's one he must tell her now. One that may help her understand his actions and reactions.

"Clary…This is hard to tell you and I've never told anyone this before…" Jace starts.

"What? Is it another one of your masturbatory stories?" she mocks.

"No Clary." He says agitatedly. "This is serious. It's about Jocelyn and me."

"What about you two?" she asks quietly.

"I'd like to tell you properly if you'd open this door please." He asks.

"All you had to do was ask politely, but no! Fuck this and fucking that, jeez." She mumbles as she opens the lock.

Jace chuckles at her feistiness.

"Come in." she says meekly as she opens the door wider for him.

He walks in and takes a seat on her bed. She sits beside him.

"Well?" she asks.

He takes hold of her hand, bringing it to his lap and intertwines their fingers.

"Do you remember what I was like when you were young? When I'd spend more time with Jocelyn and none with you?" he asks delicately.

"Yeah I do…you were always moody and agitated. You would leave the house as soon as you could. I remember you spent a lot of time with her in her room. I always wanted to ask why but I didn't know whether I'd like the answer." She says.

"If I tell you know I think it'd make you understand by situation more but I'm also afraid it'll make you run off."

"You can tell me anything Jace. You know that?" she clutches their hands tighter.

"Yeah," he takes a deep breath, he lowers his eyes. "Okay, erm, when we were younger. Jocelyn made me spend a lot of time with her in her room. Clary… she was making me touch her and she would touch me. I-I-I I didn't even know what I was doing, I was a kid. I didn't know what she was making me do. I didn't know about anything sexual back then. I was so young and when I realised after the years, I became angry, distant and moody. That's why I was always trying to leave. She was always trying to rope me back into her arms. Even after I told her how wrong it was she didn't care. She would tell me I made up for Valentine. She would use me to get herself off."

Jace is too scared to look up to see the look on Clary's face. He expects disappointment, disgust and detestation.

Clary doesn't say a word. Her heart thumps in her chest. _No wonder. Oh God, poor Jace. _That's why he resisted her all this time, why he always felt guilty, why he would never give in, whenever he was angry at her, he was really angry at Jocelyn. She feels anger fill her chest. Oh my God, that _sick bitch. SHES FUCKING SICK!_

Clary's eyes tear up, not because of Jace, but for Jace. She can't imagine how Jocelyn's actions have affected his life. How they made him think in situations. She watches as Jace stares at the rug on her floor. He won't look up at her. She lifts his chin with her finger. His head lifts up but he avoids his gaze.

"Hey," she whispers. "Look at me."

Still he doesn't look at her.

"It doesn't change a thing." She whispers as she leans in close, her lips near his. She can feel his harsh breaths.

"It doesn't?" he asks quietly.

"No." she promises. "It just makes me hate her more. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I had a feeling it was that but I didn't want to say anything…it makes sense."

"I know, but it's still not fair on you. I shouldn't take out my feelings about her on you. I shouldn't compare us to what she did. I'm sorry." He shivers.

"I understand. I don't like it but I do. You just can't treat me like that okay? It's not fair to either of us. We deserve better. We're all we have; if we're angry at each other we'll be alone."

"I'm so sorry that my words pushed you to do something like that." He lifts her hand towards his mouth and places soft kisses on her cuts. "I didn't mean a single word. I'd never leave without you. I wouldn't _want _to leave without you."

"You're going to have to in a few weeks." She frowns.

"You don't worry about that, Angel." He murmurs, pulling her close to his side.

"I wish our lives were different." Clary says.

"Don't we all baby girl." Jace sighs.

"Can we just forget for a few hours how shit our lives are?" Clary asks.

"I'd do just about anything to make you happy, scratch that, I _would_ do anything to make you happy." Jace says.

So for the next few hours that's what they do.

She slides her lips against his. He thrusts his hips in between her legs. He slips his hands under her shirt. She clutches his ass so she can hold him tighter. She runs a hand through his wavy hair. His lips peck at her neck. She pants at his assault. He groans as she subconsciously rubs against his crotch. He lives for these moments. He wants a lifetime of these moments with her.

He makes her forget. They forget in moments like this. They forget _everything. _And it turns out they forget too much. Like the sound of the door opening. Footsteps in the hallway. The fact that they left the bedroom door wide open for anyone to see.

"Oh my God!" A voice gasps. "What the HELL is this?"

Clary and Jace split apart abruptly to find Jocelyn standing in the doorway of Clary's room. They didn't even hear her come in, didn't even hear her footsteps. They just about heard her gasp.

"What in God's name are you two doing?" Jocelyn watches them wide eyes.

They are still clung together. They look at each other. Realisation passes through their eyes. They fucked up. They should have locked the door, should have listened out for the door, for the footsteps, like they always did, but they wanted to forget _so _badly.

Jace slowly releases himself from Clary's leg.

"Jocelyn…this isn't what it looks like." Jace gulps.

Jocelyn laughs hysterically. "Oh this, this is rich. I can't believe it." She shakes her head.

"Please…" Clary pleads.

"Shut up you whore. Slumming it with your own brother? What is wrong with you two? What the HELL is wrong with you two?" Jocelyn screams at them.

"It was my fault. I convinced her to do it. Clary doesn't even know what we were doing." Jace says, using the idea that Jocelyn believes Clary is pretty naïve in their defence. He's going to take the blame for this. He won't let Jocelyn hurt her for this, not for something that is his responsibility.

"Oh, so you get off on your sister? How does that make you feel? You're sick." She spits at him.

"I know." He swallows. "I couldn't help myself."

"Clary go downstairs. I need to have a word with your brother." Jocelyn says.

Clary walks down without discussion. She knows better than to argue with Jocelyn.

"Jace sweetheart. Why are you getting it from her when you know you could always get it from me?" Jocelyn purrs.

"You're…you're with Luke. I had to find other options. I told you I didn't want this with you anyway." Jace cringes.

"So you'd rather slum it with your sister? I can see why…she does look like me. You're just like me." Jocelyn shrugs.

"It has nothing to do with that." Jace growls.

"Oh really? Then tell me this, did you desire for her come before or after me?" Jocelyn raises an eyebrow.

"You know the answer to that. It doesn't make a difference considering I never desired you. I was way too young to. You're my mother for god's sake!" he screams at her.

"And she's your sister, that doesn't matter to you?" Jocelyn asks.

"Is she really?" Jace asks, to throw her off balance.

"Of course she is." Jocelyn frowns. "Why would you ask that?"

"She looks nothing like dad." Jace shrugs.

"So?" Jocelyn asks nervously. "You look nothing like me. So what? Clary has all of me and you have your entire father. That doesn't mean I'm not your mother. Stop trying to find justification for your actions."

"It was just a question. Why do you have to get so defensive?" he interrogates.

"Oh shut the hell up. I should report you to the cops for what I just witnessed. That was a sexual crime against your little sister. What would the public say about you, huh?" she grins at him.

Jace freezes. "You wouldn't do that."

"Why shouldn't I?" Jocelyn asks.

"We didn't have sex. We didn't commit a crime. You're wrong." Jace sweats.

"What you did was still a crime. It was practically foreplay. I think I am going to call the cops actually. It would get rid of you much easier and quicker." Jocelyn says.

"No! You can't. Don't." Jace begs. Getting the cops involved would ruin everything. He'd have no chance at saving Clary with the cops on his back. He'd never get her out of here.

"I guess you could do me a favour that would stop me from calling the cops." Jocelyn smirks.

"What is it?" he says frustratedly.

"Touch me again." She says simply.

"What?" Jace chokes.

"Put your hand on my pussy." Jocelyn smiles.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jace yells.

"Isn't that what you were doing to your poor innocent sister before I came in? What is wrong with you! I should call the cops!" Jocelyn fake gasps.

"I won't do it. " Jace shakes his head. "Not ever."

"All I'm asking you to do is cup it. You don't have to rub or stimulate or even get me off. Just touch." Jocelyn loves making him squirm. "Do it or I'll punish Clary for your actions."

Jace swiftly cups her core making her yelp. "You could have warned me before doing that."

"Oh I apologise." He says sarcastically.

"Hold it for five seconds. God I missed that big hand on my pussy." Jocelyn murmurs.

Jace consciously looks at the door. It's still opened. Clary could have heard their entire exchange.

"There, you can let go now." Jocelyn smiles smugly. "I'm going back out, I only came home to check on you. And know this Jace, if I ever catch you in a compromising position with Clary like that ever again, I will hurt the both of you. We both know Clary is saved for someone special and it's not you." she winks and then leaves the room, her heels clicking on the hardwood floor.

Jace sags against the wall.

Well that could have gone worse.

He rushes to the bathroom to wash his hand in soap and uses some of that antiseptic stuff he used on Clary. He just feels sick. He hates how Jocelyn can do this to him.

When he comes back to the room he finds Clary pacing nervously.

"Did you hear any of that?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah. All of it." Clary whispers. "Why…why is she like that?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know Clary. I don't know." But he does.

"Why wasn't she more surprised?" Clary asks. "Do you think she expected something like this to happen with us? She seemed indifferent."

"I know. It's what I was wondering too." Jace says worriedly.

"We need to get out of here." Clary says uneasily.

"I'm working on it." He mutters to himself.

He needs to work faster.

* * *

**Don't know why but I didn't like this chapter! It was more of a filler chapter that leads into the next chapter which will be very drama filled, don't worry! This chapter was based more on solving Jace and Clary's issue. I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway. Why wasn't Jocelyn so shocked? Theories? Favourite lines? Please review, fav & follow! sorry for any spelling mistakes/tense mixups! **


End file.
